


The Apprentice

by Marval3



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marval3/pseuds/Marval3
Summary: Lania is a force-sensitive raised by a survivor of the Jedi purge on Jakku. To protect her, Tey guards any truth related to their past. But when events draw an Inquisitor to them leading to Tey's death, Lania is thrown into a world of manipulation, spiraling down the path of the dark side.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story is part 1 out of 2, I’ll be updating Fridays and Tuesdays. hope you like it!

ᴛᴡᴏ ᴅᴀʏs ᴀɢᴏ

Blinding hated.

It consumed Lania in a burst of wild emotion. Seeing this woman before her and knowing what she had done stroked a fire inside her she didn't know she had. Yet Lania's body was rigid and the woman sensed she wasn't going to act. 

Frozen inside her inner turmoil, she didn't acknowledge that a hand was splayed out palm facing her. Subsequently a force somehow sent her flying back into the table, the metal colliding hard with her spine. The impact caused her to drop the object in her hands, it deactivated, and before it touched the floor flew in an upward arc over to the murderer. Lania slid to her knees, hunched over and eyes coated with tears of anger and agony.

Her voice was strained as she choked out a single word, the word which held so much desperation and desire to know how come this all was happening. “ _Why_?!”  
  
ᴊᴀᴋᴋᴜ — 7 BBY

The sands of Jakku were harsh. The golden grains incorporated themselves with the fierce bursts of wind that whirled into frightening sandstorms underneath the fiery desert sun; which could either kill you or disorient you to a degree you'd end up wandering in circles until the air was calm. 

Tey Meckley had lived on Jakku for the latter half of his life, finding it in him to enjoy the isolation the desert planet had provided. His daily routine consisted of maintaining the stability of his makeshift home, searching for food, and raising a twelve year old girl. 

Lania had been placed in Tey's care as a child. Back then he had no idea how to care for a youngling and the guilt from losing one close to him still plagued his mind; but under the circumstances he had been entrusted with for raising the girl, Tey saw it as his duty to put the child on the right path. But he found it was becoming harder. The older Lania grew the more curious she became, the more she wanted to know about worlds outside of Jakku. 

_You have to keep her here. She can't leave, we don't know if it'll ever get better._

Tey’s mind drifted back to his acquaintance and words of caution, leading him to feel remorseful of the past. 

The sun was just rising over the horizon, it's beams melting with the golden sand alighting the sky a multitude of different colors and welcoming the land with a blanket of a dawning warmth. 

Tey maneuvered inside his housing, going through the motions. First he swept away the sand that had blown in overnight, allowing him to walk barefoot on a non-crumby floor. Then he got dressed, pulling on his poncho and his aged large brimmed hat with a pair of goggles strapped around the band. As a habit, he checked to make sure the land speeder was still hidden beneath the piles of space garbage. Once he was ready, he woke up Lania. 

The girl was a heavy sleeper, and never awoke with just one call. Tey's method to waking her was to always pull her from her bed, with enough force she'd land hard and wake up but still retain her smarts after a few hits to the head. 

Lania lay snoring softly, her brown hair tied in a fringed braid that flowed over a shoulder. She dreamt that she was flying in the stars, high above the desolate planet of Jakku. Tey was there beside her, and together they sailed away to a twinkling, distant constellation.

Lania collided with the ground, abruptly thrown from her dream. She realized with a start that she wasn't falling into the stars, but falling onto the floor. Disgruntled, she looked up to see Tey. The middle-aged man leaned up against a pole, giving her a nod.

“Morning. Get dressed.” She rolled her brown eyes, and sat there feeling indignant. “Lania!” Tey's call caused her to groan in frustration. 

“I know!” She shouted back. With haste she threw on her poncho, hat, and strapped a belt around her waist that had a water canteen. Outside the sand was beginning to pick up. She saw Tey already put on his goggles and she followed suit. The land speeder was uncovered and positioned for them to sit on. 

Lania hopped on the back, grabbing ahold of Tey's broad shoulders as he took the front. “Where to?”

“Not far.”

Tey leaned forward, placing his hands on the speeder’s controls bringing it to life. They zoomed across dunes, paced themselves through squalls of blizzards of sand that fuzzed up their navigation. Some time later, they arrived at a flat area where the ground was dry and cracked. There was a black dot in the distance, and upon seeing it Tey slowed the speeder. 

Lania raised a hand to block out the sun, squinting towards the horizon. Then she saw it too. Her other arm sprung out pointing to the thing. “What's that?”

Tey glanced at the girl as he lumbered off the speeder, reaching to untie a lasso that he slung over his shoulders. He nodded toward the puffer pig far away. “I was contacted to retrieve someone's cargo.”

“The smugglers?” Lania asked as she bounded after him. 

He raised his brows. “They're the only ones who care to visit this planet.”

After a few minutes of walking with her feet growing tired and the speck gradually growing but infuriatingly slow, she inquired, “How come we stopped so far back?”

Tey diverted his pale eyes toward Lania, meeting her curious gaze. His unruly brows inched together as he thought. “It's a puffer pig. If it gets scared it will — puff up.” He hardened his stare seeing the excitement in her brown eyes. In a warning tone he spoke, “Which will make it very hard for us to handle. So I'm going to be dealing with it.”

She groaned, gently elbowing Tey in the side. “You're no fun!” 

Tey hummed, neither in agreement nor negate. His focus was on the pig which was nearly on them. He rested a hand on Lania's shoulder, stopping her.

“Wait here.” The girl said nothing, but kicked at the sand.

Tey quietly walked over to the snorting animal. It's face was in the sand and it hadn't noticed him yet. He called out to it, alerting it of his presence. The pig jerked its head toward him and was frightened momentarily, but recognized that he wasn't going to hurt it. They acknowledged each other in that moment, and Tey was able to tie a collar around its neck, leading it back to Lania.

“That was cool!” She complemented. “It really likes you,” He silently glanced down at the puffer pig trailing behind him. 

They arrived back at the land speeder and Tey placed the pig in Lania's arms. He gently kicked her leg, disrupting her moment of fascination toward the creature. To let her know this was a serious matter, he looked at her with more gravitas than usual. “Hold on to it tightly.”

She nodded dutifully. Once they boarded the speeder Lania held the pig close to her chest and leaned against Tey as a buffer for the wind. Tey, concerned that either the pig or Lania without her securing herself could go flying off, didn't go that fast. 

He navigated them to an outpost where his contact was waiting. 

Fifteen miles from their current position was a small outpost occupied by a cell of smugglers who used Jakku as a way stop during their travels. They had known of Tey's presence ever since a member of theirs stumbled across his abode. He’d assured them he meant no harm, and offered his service in exchange for occupying _their_ planet. 

Tey slowed the speeder to a stop as they arrived. Two ZeHethbra stood guard. They immediately raised their weapons, shouting in their language that he only comprehended as a ramble of gurgles and grunts. They bared their sharp teeth and despite the language barrier, Tey could tell they were being threatened.

“Tey–” Lania's frightened voice called. 

Tey cautiously slid off the speeder, hands raised in surrender. “Talik.” At the mention of their boss, the ZeHethbras glanced at each other, unsure of how a stranger could know the name. They conversed for a second, then yelled to someone inside. 

Another ZeHethbra came, one he recognized from earlier when he'd received this task. After talking with the guards he came over to them. Jonso spoke in Basic, acting as a translator. “Talik is expecting you, they weren't.” Jonso looked over Tey's shoulder and saw the pig wrapped in Lania's arms. “I see you were successful.”

He nodded. “It wasn't hard.” Tey gestured for Lania to hand over the pig. “Give it here.” She was hesitant, despite knowing the pig for such a short time she’d developed a connection to it. The pig no longer squirmed in her arms, and she tightened her hold around it. Tey laid a firm hand on her shoulder, their gazes meeting. Without words he told her this wasn’t the time to mess around; to be a child. Her eyes drifted to a blaster hanging from the stranger's belt, and offered the pig up to Tey. 

As Jonso began to lead Tey inside the outpost Lania hurried away from the speeder, acting to follow them. Jonso suddenly turned, meeting Tey's gaze and shook his head. Tey pursed his lips slightly, then moved to face Lania.

“Go back to the speeder and wait.” Tey ordered. 

Lania's mouth drifted open and she exclaimed, “Why can't I come with you?!”

“Because this is not a place for children.” Jonso growled. “Now obey your father, and leave us.” 

Lania looked at Tey to defend her, but his exterior remained impassive. She kicked at the ground and left. Under her breath she muttered a bitter, “He's not my father.”

Tey watched as Lania wandered off toward the speeder, then moved his blank stare back to Jonso. The short-tempered ZeHethbra’s comment had caused annoyance to prickle under Tey's skin. He disliked seeing the child upset, he acknowledged her irritation but there was nothing he could do. If his words were misinterpreted as hostility the outcome would not be pleasant.

Jonso led him past a few unmanned stands where either weapons or crates of food lay. He brought him to a fairly large ship and told him to wait. Seconds later the captain of the said ship and leader of the cell, a Twi’lek called Talik, descended beside Jonso.

Talik addressed Tey in his accented Basic, “I'm glad to see you've accomplished your task, on time as well.” He slowly lifted the pig from his arms. “Will you be compensated as usual?”

Tey grunted. 

A phony smile stretched across Talik's face and he waved to Jonso. “He will take care of everything. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Meckley.” 

“This way.” Jonso started, beginning to walk back to the front. They turned behind a stand to reveal three crates. “As you requested.” 

Tey opened them one by one, checking that its contents were in order. Once he was satisfied he activated the antigravity and pushed two at a time, Jonso pitching in by pushing the third. 

Tey was in range of the entrance, and could see the speeder from where he stood. A curious thing was that he couldn't see Lania. He increased his pace until he was there and looked around, her lack of being assuring him she'd run off.

His lips pressed into a firm line and he muttered, “That girl…” 

As Jonso was still there, he asked, “Would you mind asking the guards where the girl went off to?”

Jonso grasped the situation and appeared annoyed to have to, but did it anyway. Tey waited through the grunts and gurgles, until he saw one of them raise an arm and gesture left. With haste, Tey ran over to his speeder, started it up and burst off in the direction he was given. 

He stuck to circling the outpost. The outpost itself was in the shape of a pentagon; he'd just rounded the first corner when he saw Lania's figure up ahead, her hand dragging along the walls. He exhaled heavily, preparing to give her a scolding.

Lania heard the sound of the speeder and knew it was Tey; angry Tey. She didn't acknowledge that he was behind her until his hand spun her around. 

“Lania!” His sharp voice rang. “I told you to wait by the speeder!”

“Oh? I must have not heard you over the other guy who probably would've decapitated me if I didn't leave.” Lania exaggerated. She liked to exaggerate knowing it annoyed Tey. 

Tey sighed, closing his eyes for a long time. “Lania.” 

“Yes?”

“If I tell you to do something you need to do it.”

“I'd like to know what's going on first.”

Tey opened a pale, green eye to stare at Lania. Seeing the look she was being given she brought her shoulders close to her ears. “What?! I want to be in on what's going on.”

Tey knew what she was asking but it was impossible. “Understand that you're just a child. There are things that go on around you that you don't need to know–”

“But I want to know! I want to know about the smugglers! I want to help not just sit and watch!”

Tey grew quiet. Why was she suddenly so eager to throw herself into this? Before she was content in coming along for the ride, at least it provided the only entertainment they could get on a deserted planet. He had a feeling it was because of what Jonso said.

Calculating, he asked, “Are you acting this way because of what that ZeHethbra said? When he mistook me for your father?”

Lania diverted her eyes towards the ground. She gave a curt shrug. “I guess.”

The pieces connected. Tey scratched the peppery stubble on his cheek, wondering over how to deal with this. He patted the girl's head, ruffling her hair. “It was a mistake on Jonso's part. There's no need to bother yourself with it.” 

Lania shied away from his hand. “Sure.”

Tey watched as she walked over to the speeder, climbing on. 

It was his fault she believed her parents were still alive. When Lania got to the age when she could ask questions, Tey answered them truthfully without thinking about repercussions. Now Lania knows Tey isn't her father and believes that her birth parents are alive off-world. She has the idea to go and find them, which he tries to deter as much as possible. 

Tey started the speeder up and went back to collect his crates, then brought them home. 

The crates contained a few months worth of food. They were able to eat fruit and dried meat for the first time in a while. After dinner the sun had begun to set, and Lania declared she was turning in early. 

Tey was in his own bed hours later. The comfort of laying down after a stressful day allowed him to drift into the lull of sleep almost instantly. He was practically asleep when the sound of the land speeder roaring to life filled his ears.

He jumped up from his bed and ran over to the window, yanking the curtain away. Tey could see the light from the engines growing smaller in the distance. He strode over to the curtains enclosing the space where Lania was supposedly sleeping and found it empty. 

A pit of mixed emotions swirled inside him, twisting up his stomach and making him nervous. 

What was she doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Lania kept glancing between the night in front of her and the screen directing her where to go. 

She was definitely crazy. And Tey was going to be so mad.

Her destination was the outpost. She planned to sneak aboard the ship before the smugglers left. Lania had been talking about it for a while: leaving to go look for her parents. She was very touchy about the subject, as according to Tey her parents had left her on Jakku without any way to contact them, left her without a name. She wanted to know why they left, if they loved her. Even though Tey was the one who named her and took care of her he never told her anything. She couldn't deal without knowing anything about them.

Lania would miss him when she left, but she didn't plan on being gone for long. When she found her parents she would bring them back to Jakku to meet Tey.

Lania slowed the speeder a good ways away from the outpost. Lights illuminated the inside of it. There were no guards like earlier that day, the entrance was dark and abandoned. They likely figured as the planet was predominantly uninhabited other than Tey and Lania, it was safe to leave the posts unguarded. 

She began to make her way inside. Pausing at the entrance to try and see if she could find a way onto the ship. Over the structures set up along the pathway she could see the top of the ship not too far away. Smugglers bustled about, cleaning up as they prepared to leave the planet.

Keeping out of sight, she managed to use the stalls and crates as cover as she snuck deeper into the outpost. Her hands were clammy, pulse was racing. The thought of being caught scared the life out of her and she continued with the utmost caution when a pair of smugglers passed by her location. 

Lania rounded a corner and her eyes lit up at the sight of the ship, it's ramp lowered. She scanned the area, finding it empty. Her body began to creep forward when her attention was suddenly pulled to her right, there was a force gravitating her mind that way. 

It was the puffer pig from earlier in a cage. Instinctively she moved toward it, sympathy pulling at her heart. Lania kneeled behind a crate and gave the cage's door a tug, it wouldn't open. The pig abruptly squealed and a finger flew to her lips.

In a panic, hushed tone, she urged, “No no no, _please_ be quiet!” The animal grumbled, then in the silence gurgles and grunts could be heard. Two ZeHethbra were approaching from behind. Lania scrambled back and pushed her body against the crate, hoping they wouldn't see her. 

Their unfamiliar language continued, growing louder until it was right on top of her. She held her breath for so long she thought she would burst; finally, they started moving toward the ship. Lania peeked out in haste to see what they were doing, and saw they were using the antigravity to load crates onto the ship. An idea struck her, and once the two were out of sight she enacted it. 

She stood carefully, turning toward the crate and pushing the lid halfway off. Inside was filled a little more than midway with food rations. It'd be a tight, uncomfortable fit, but as she had a small figure she could attempt to squeeze in. 

Lania had awkwardly climbed in and now kneeled in the crate. Her eyes flickered from the ship to the pig. She mouthed,

_“I'm sorry.”_

Then laid down and pulled the lid on after.

Minutes later the ZeHethbra returned. Her crate lurched as the antigravity was activated. The lid pressed firmly down on her; her head was curled to touch her legs and she was only allowed to inhale short, shallow breaths.

In the cramped space, the feeling of panic was beginning to set in. The thought of being trapped in here forever plagued her mind. When hot tears misted her eyes, the crate jerked and the antigrav was shut off, depositing her onto the floor. She stopped breathing altogether, listening for voices. There was receding footsteps and the sound of a door closing then silence. When she deemed it safe she frantically placed her hands on the lid, pushing up in an awkward position until it gave way and she burst up. Lania exclaimed in relief, inhaling a breath of fresh air.

She was never doing that again.

Once she'd composed herself, she looked around. Her curious gaze took in the sight of assorted objects filling what she guessed was the cargo bay. Before anyone could spot her, she hopped onto the floor and hurried further into the bay, jogging down the pathway in search of a hiding place. 

She found a secure place in the back near a vent, her body obscured by a grate. More people came in and left, then when it grew quiet the ship rumbled coming to life. 

Minutes passed and she thought she was safe, having adjusted herself to a comfortable position for the journey ahead. Then a door opened. Crisp, accented voices startled Lania. Her eyes widened in a panic and she snapped around to peer between the holes in the grate. Down the long pathway the entrance could be seen, there were two Twi'lek and a sliced ID9 seeker droid. They split up, the droid heading for her. Her pulse began to race and she pressed herself to the floor, hoping they didn't know she was here. The droid hovered for a few moments outside the grate. Then thankfully, it left. 

The tightness in her chest disappeared as she released a long exhale. Cautiously, she peered out to see if the Twi'leks were gone too. A series of loud beeps grabbed her attention and Lania flung her head around. Horror encased her, she didn't even have time to scream as the droid electrocuted her. The fierce jolt sent her into a lull of unconsciousness.

The two Twi'leks, having heard the commotion, raced over blasters drawn. 

“ID is that the anomaly picked up on the scan?” ID beeped in response.

Aayla bent down to observe the girl. She careened her head back to look at her companion. “It's a child. We should inform Talik before we jump.” 

Sinya ordered ID to go to Talik while they dealt with the stowaway.

* * *

Talik first wanted to eject Lania into space, but after Jonso announced it was Meckley’s child he begrudgingly gave the command for her to be returned to Jakku.

Jonso was in charge of returning the child to Jakku. He manned the shuttle, his face set in a permanent scowl, thinking he should have kept his mouth shut. Because of this detour the crew would be late meeting their buyer. He cast a glare over his shoulder to where the girl was strapped in. If she costs them the buyer the next time he encounters Meckley or his child he won't be so kind.

Night still reigned when the shuttle landed in the outpost. Tey could be seen standing with a rigid figure outside of the landing area. Jonso took note of the man's blaster hanging from his waist, the moonlight reflecting off its surface, and drew his. 

“Is Tey outsi–”

Jonso roughly unstrapped Lania, taking a hold of her arm. He paused by the door, addressing the other escort who'd tagged along,

“Do what I told you to do.”

Promptly, he dragged the child outside. She struggled, but his firm grip around her prevented her from running off. The pair came to face Tey, and Jonso rested his blaster near Lania's head.

Tey remained calm, a hand drifting toward his weapon. 

Lania bit her lip, attempting to hold back the frightened tears that were on the verge of flowing from her eyes. This was all her fault. If she had just stayed on Jakku, then this wouldn't have happened.

“I don't believe our relationship will work out in the future.” Jonso began. “I'm assured that after this Talik will agree that it's best for you to leave Jakku.”

Tey raised his brows, scoffing quietly. “What's to stop me from contacting the authorities to fill them in on your operation once I get evicted from _your_ planet?”

Jonso smirked, showing his teeth. “You'd only choose to live on this backwater planet if you had something to hide. You won't risk that.”

The air became tense. Tey shifted his hand so he had a better grip on his blaster, readying to quick-draw if needed.

Abruptly, Jonso pushed Lania away from him. She tripped over her feet, falling hard on the ground. The ZeHethbra was backing up toward the shuttle.

“I don't have time to waste in a standoff. The next time we come around we expect you to be gone.”

“I don't have a ship.” Tey called out.

Jonso gestured vaguely around the landing pad. “There's a spare shuttle. Take it.”

The shuttle then rose and flew into the sky, leaving a deafening silence behind.

Lania swallowed, trying to moisten her dry mouth. “Tey–”

“Get up.” He was curt. “We need to pack.” 

She stumbled to her feet, racing after him until she grabbed a hold of his sleeve yanking him to a stop. “Tey I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!”

He turned to her, surprising her by emitting a strong irritation both physically and mentally. Tey snapped, “But it did happen Lania! You were reckless and almost got yourself killed! I tell you to listen to me and then what do you do? — stowaway on a smugglers ship!” He inhaled deeply. At this point she was feeling very small. He said his ending words, “When will you stop acting like a child?”

Lania's eyes were downcast, her hand slid from Tey's cloth, dropping down close to her body. She wanted to say, 'But I am a child', but the words wouldn't come out. Tey's glare was pushing down on her, intimidating her like he'd never done before.

He turned sharply, leading her silently to the exit. They made it to the sand, Tey's large stride always three paces ahead of her. Her legs hurt after ascending a steep dune and she paused at the top to catch her breath only to see Tey wasn't waiting for her. Lania pursed her lips and hurried along, fast-walking to catch up to him who had already reached the abandoned speeder. In silence Tey revved engines to life and they burst off, the outpost melting into the desert's horizon behind them. 

Home no longer felt like home. Approaching it on the speeder with the knowledge that this was the last night they'd be here, it felt hollow and distant. 

Lania dragged herself toward the entrance, following Tey who was already inside. He was flitting around, knapsack in hand, gathering up objects and stuffing them inside. She drifted past him to her bed and sat down. She didn't really have anything of worth.

Folded at the foot of her bed were a few pairs of clothes, beside it was the only book she owned. There were some shells from sand crabs she'd discovered while exploring that she'd bring with as a reminder of home. She bore her worn poncho, sand caked onto it's frayed tan exterior. Lania grabbed her own bag and began packing it with clothes, placing the water canteen and goggles inside, lastly the book gently on top. 

“Are you ready?” Tey stopped in front of her, one lumpy bag slung over his shoulder. 

She cast her eyes down, raising her shoulders in a curt shrug. Quietly she replied, “Sure.”

“Okay. Let's go.”

The clear sky was filled with millions of stars when they left the small hut. Tey secured their bags to the land speeder and with both of them on board, he navigated the vehicle back toward the outpost. 




Jonso keyed onto a private Imperial channel. He made sure to mask where the infiltration was coming from before he planted the evidence that would send the Empire after Meckley.

**Rebels spotted in the Westerns Reaches of the Inner Rim. Escaping in a stolen** **_Lambda_ ** **-class T-4a shuttle. A tracer has been planted, tracking frequency included with the message.**


	3. Chapter 3

The shuttle hummed to life, the sounds of the engines steadily growing louder. Lania watched glumly from the copilot seat as the ship raised in the air, carrying her further away from the earth. One would think she'd be happy to get off Jakku, the possibility of finding her parents ever closer, but under these circumstances leaving her home was the last thing she wanted right now. 

The ship reached the sky, continuing to ascend before breaking through the outer atmosphere. She couldn't withhold a gasp at the sight. Before her were more stars than she'd ever seen on the clearest, brightest night on Jakku. She could see Jakku's moons in the distance, a duo of massive, grey rocks in the never-ending void of space; the marvel settled in and soon Lania wasn't amazed by every bright star she saw. She grew quiet. Tey still hadn't spoken a word since they left Jakku, the silence was stifling. 

Lania cleared her throat. “So, where are we going?”

Tey glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Haven't thought of it.”

Lania shifted in her seat, drawing her knees up onto the chair and folding them against her chest. Her head rested back on the hard surface of the chair, her dark eyes looking beyond the ship to watch the galaxy as the shuttle glided through space. 

Suddenly, an enormous starship blipped into the space above. It appeared abruptly as a glaring red dot on the scanners, subsequently followed by a flashing light signaling they were being hailed. Lania hadn't taken notice of the threat of doom that loomed overhead, but alarms reverberated in Tey's head and he leaned forward over the control board his body filling with trepidation. His finger hovered over the switch, his stomach rolled making bile rise in his throat. He knew it had to be them. Somehow, they had found them in a matter of minutes after leaving Jakku.

The Empire.

Memories from his traumatizing past overwhelmed his mind. He hadn't seen one of their ships in twelve years, not since he was on one of them when the clones murdered his Padawan. The smell of his apprentice’s charred flesh, the sight of the young girl’s distant unresponsive eyes burned into his consciousness and haunted his dreams. 

“Tey?” Lania's questioning voice pierced through his inner turmoil. He startled, his wide eyes flickering over to her. “Is something wrong?” 

Tey looked at the girl and saw a striking resemblance to his Padawan; both were headstrong — though it could be seen as recklessness, and caring. He recalled when his Master, Kirvan Thrace, had cautioned him against his greatest flaw: he never knew when to let go. His Master told him to control his emotions when Tey was given his Padawan; he failed. After his Padawan’s death he received Lania fairly quickly, the bitterness of the loss still fresh in his mind. Tey thought to heed to his Master’s teachings and raise the child at an arm's length yet his greatest flaw was too strong and now he was fond of the child. At least Thrace was not around to see him fail a second time; the clones took his life as they did with Tey’s apprentice many years ago. 

Lania's widened eyes were still locked onto Tey. He had been unnervingly quiet for the last few moments. She tried his name again, and the glaze that'd settled over his distant eyes disappeared and they refocused. He blinked slowly at her, taking in the sight of the child that had gotten him through living in desolation after the tragedy of which was the genocide of the Jedi. 

His face softened and a rare smile lifted his lips, any anger he'd felt toward the girl dissipated. His focus was getting them out alive. “It'll be okay.” Then he sprung into action.

The light was thankfully still blinking, Tey grabbed a headset from above and slipped it over his ears, flicking on the switch to activate the channel. The softness in his face fell away into a stony exterior. He waited.

“Any act of resistance and your shuttle will be shot down. We are taking you aboard to be questioned. Is that clear, rebels?” A callous voice grated into his eardrums. A muscle in his jaw flexed. They were being called rebels? This had to be the work of Jonso, he must've alerted the Imperials of their position before flying away. He pressed his lips together blaming himself for not dealing with Jonso differently. 

Curse smugglers for they had no sense of honor. Tey let Jonso live, he wouldn't next time. He replied monotonously, “Yes.”

“And who am I speaking to?” The voice questioned. Tey pondered if he should answer, but decided that anonymity was better. His name was in the Jedi Archives, if he identified himself then he would rapidly lose what little control he had of the situation. The shuttle jolted as the tractor beam locked onto it, it wouldn't be long before they were in the Empire's clutches. 

With haste Tey slipped off the headset and discarded it haphazardly on the floor, he turned in the seat to face the bewildered Lania who still was wondering what in the galaxy was going on.

“Lania,” Tey grabbed a hold of her chair and spun her around to face him. It was just now she took notice of the dark bags sunken in underneath his eyes, the lines trailing his aged face seemed more prominent and Lania worried for him. Seeing how tired he looked caused her to mentally beat herself up more for causing this situation. Lania inched closer off her seat, her brows drawing together as she looked attentively at Tey. He inhaled deeply, his unfocused green eyes closing. He spoke in a rushed, quiet voice. “there is much I have to tell you — much that I'm sorry I did not tell you before — but we don't have time. There are people that are coming who believe we are someone else. They will separate us and interrogate us until they get what they want to hear.”

Lania's mouth drifted open dumbly. “How — what do you mean separate? And why are they doing this? We've done nothing wrong!” He thought her last words were humorous and suppressed a chuckle. 

The Jedi were innocent yet they were slaughtered.

He glanced outside, now he was able to tell the ship that intercepted them was a Star Destroyer. The shuttle was nearing one of their docking bays where inside a platoon was waiting to greet them. He turned back to Lania. “They'll separate us,” He reaffirmed. “I'll find you as fast as I can. But until then _don't_ give them what they want. They will kill you as soon as you do.”

Lania paled significantly at the grave words and her head gave a weak bob. “Ok.” 

The shuttle had docked, stormtroopers fanned out around the spaceship in a large circle, their blasters at the ready. A loud voice blasted over a megaphone, “Deboard immediately or force will be used!” 

Tey's anxious gaze flickered around the landing area; they were surrounded. He knew he'd be searched and his lightsaber taken. The thought to leave it on board came to mind yet in case he needed to use it immediately he discarded that idea and decided to risk someone recognizing it. He sensed no malicious forces aboard the ship so in the chance everything went _smoothly,_ hopefully he would be able to break out with Lania and steal an escape pod unscathed. Deep down, Tey knew that the odds were very slim.

“It's time.” Tey met Lania's eyes. She was frozen in fear. Sympathy weighed his heart seeing the kid like this. He couldn't help blaming himself for the situation they were in, feeling he somehow missed something — or if he'd dealt with Jonso on Jakku this wouldn't have happened. The drone of a second warning filled his ears and Tey knew they had to go now. He ruffled Lania's disheveled brown hair then climbed the ladder to open the hatch. 

The guns raised as he lumbered out of the hatch, his hands raised above his head. Once he'd cleared the ladder, Lania climbed out after him drawing the attention of the weapons. The one with the megaphone, an officer, shouted an order. “Get off onto the ground and place your hands on the shuttle!” 

Lania sent him a perturbed look and he nodded. They were to comply with the orders. As of now there were too many stormtroopers for him to take on by himself. The pair of them slid off the shuttle and did as told. Immediately a quartet of troopers rushed over and one patted him down another did Lania. Tey winced as the inevitable happened; the trooper felt around his waist, feeling the saber that was clipped to his belt. He waited, his breath caged within his lungs. He expected the trooper's sense to change, for a finger to shift to the trigger and for the man to shoot. Meanwhile, Tey was ready to activate his lightsaber in the man's hands which would plunge the blade into his abdomen.

“Sir! We have their weapons, and this — thing.” The trooper awkwardly held up a lightsaber for the officer to see. The officer didn't recognize it either and gave a disinterested shrug. 

The officer ordered through his megaphone, “Cuff the prisoners and place them in separate holding units.” 

A rough hand dug into Lania's shoulder and pulled her away from Tey who was led further ahead of her. Panic knitted within her stomach as Tey suddenly left her field of vision. She began to struggle against the person who was escorting her. She knew that Tey had adamantly said that he would find her, yet now that they were actually being separated Lania was scared; she was worried for both herself and concerned over the wellbeing of Tey.

A hand whacked her over the head and she grunted, the unexpected pain shocking her into compliance and she numbly face forward and walked without any more trouble.

It was then Lania’s eyes caught sight of a man clad in a tan poncho. The covering of a gray beard stretched across his tense jaw was visible as he looked over his shoulder. They locked eyes and Lania could sense Tey was worried too. It wasn't because of the false sincerity behind the smile he attempted — which Lania noted, he'd been doing a lot more of lately. It was something deeper, they shared a connection and she _knew_ Tey was worried. 

Lania found she was able to calm herself some. Tey was also nervous, so it wasn't just her. A guard pushed her forward with the butt of his blaster and her heart skipped a beat. A distorted voice ordered, “Move it.” Lania swallowed the lump in her throat, and obediently started walking. She chewed on her lip. Tey would come. They would escape and everything would be alright.




Two stormtroopers transported the weapons of the newly acquired prisoners; a blaster and a foreign object. 

“Do you think we'll get any information out of them?” A trooper asked.

The other, the one carrying the weapons, shrugged. “I don't know. If they won't talk they're useless so they'll just go to prison.” The pair continued to the dropoff point when one was about to sign that the transaction was completed, the other noticed a button on the foreign object. That trooper examined the button then pressed it. A purple blade of energy expanded from the hilt, startling both of them. It clattered to the floor, the blade cutting into the metal as it's tip brushed the ground before it automatically deactivated. 

The troopers stood in silence, looking between the weapon and each other in disbelief. One began, “It looks kind of familiar–”

“Should we tell the captain?”

“Yep — maybe someone will recognize it on the bridge.”

“Yep.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lania had been placed in a cell. She'd passed by numerous people; some were like the troopers who'd held them at gunpoint earlier, others dressed down in grey, droids roamed the long hallway. Everything was so big here — so clean, so  _ foreign _ .

In the cell, darkness surrounded her. The lights were off leaving Lania in a void of shadows and silence. She'd secluded herself to a far corner away from the door, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her mind drifted to Tey and to the strange connection they'd shared. She’d ividly felt his emotions and perhaps he had experienced her fear as well. She wondered if she could do it again to find out if Tey was alright. Lania’s eyes screwed shut, trying to conjure up whatever feeling or power she had used but nothing happened. She tried three more times, only growing frustrated when the same empty result was produced.

Letting out a groan, Lania rubbed her eyelids and inhaled deeply to calm herself. She would try once more. Her chest filled with oxygen and as she released it in one long exhale a tranquility settled over her. Without her previous vexation, she was able to focus more clearly and find a familiar presence. It was distant, but recognizable as Tey. Lania's expression grew taut as she felt he was irritated. He was being interrogated. 

The banter between Tey and the one questioning him continued for a while. A volley of inquiries were thrown his way and Tey snapped smart remarks back, always managing to skillfully elude giving a truthful answer. At one point Tey noticed another presence in the room. It wasn't until after he was alone again that he began searching for who was spying on him, discovering with surprise it was Lania.

Words flooded Lania's mind:

_ Stop. Dangerous. _

Above her closed eyes a pair of eyebrows drew together in confusion. Lania thought back:  _ Why?  _

Tey didn't answer. Indignantly, she crossed her arms over her chest and fell back against the wall. How was what she was doing dangerous? It wasn't harming anyone. She tried connecting again but Tey's presence wasn't as clear as it had been before. She felt he was purposely shutting her out. Her lips curved into a deep frown, annoyed at the secrecy for Tey had previously apologised that he was sorry for not telling her everything.

She glared at the wall, her mind still reaching out.

* * *

The Seventh Sister inputted the coordinates to a Star Destroyer. She recently received a transmission that the starship had picked up a shuttle with a child and a man, the man bearing a lightsaber. She was surprised they had easily separated him from his saber — although the question still remained if he was a Jedi or just carried it around for show. The Sister humored herself by wondering if the child was a Padawan. She would see when she arrived, and if the child was indeed strong with the Force they would not take the path of the light.

* * *

Tey had been formulating a plan of escape, he wanted to do it within the day. He was painfully aware of the absence of his lightsaber but he didn't have time to search an entire Imperial Star Destroyer and get him and Lania to safety. Regretfully, Tey would have to leave it. 

Standing vigil outside the cell Tey sensed there was one guard. He wouldn't cast away the thought that someone had recognized his lightsaber thus Tey was declared a Jedi, so that would make getting the guard to open the door all the more harder. He would have to cause enough of a commotion that warranted the guard to check up on him. Tey paced slowly in a repetitive circle, ruminating over what to do.

He first tried simply calling for help but when that didn't work he had to take on more desperate measures. Tey pounded a curled fist on the durasteel door, an agonized groan erupting from his lips. He shouted, “Please! Something's wrong — you have to help!”

“Quiet!” A voice barked in reply. 

Tey grimaced, his lips curving in a deep frown. He would have to sell it.

For the next twenty minutes, he enacted his plan of playing the role of an ailing man — pleading to see a medic. He could tell he was tiring the guard out as the man had stopped yelling at him to shut up ten minutes ago. Tey himself was growing weary from the tedious work of begging to what was similar to a brick wall. 

He cleared his throat, moaning out another cry. He baited his breath, hoping for a different response other than silence. A heavy sigh fell from his lips when nothing came. It didn't seem the guard was falling for it. Tey grew quiet, receding into his mind to think; hoping to come up with a less embarrassing plan. He had just begun to scheme when the door slid open and bathed him in a pale light.

He started, snapping his head up to gaze at the two stormtroopers who loomed over him in the doorway with their blasters at the ready. A medical droid hovered between them, a newer, sleeker design than the ones he'd seen in the war. 

“Back up.” One trooper growled, jerking his blaster up. Tey complied, shuffling himself further into the cell all the while keeping a cautious eye on both troopers. “Go on,” A trooper nudged the droid in. Tey slid an eye up to the guards. They remained facing him but were engaged in their own conversation, their blasters were lowered slightly. 

“Where does it hurt?” The robotic voice of the droid drew his attention back to beside him. 

His eyes looked blankly at the droid as his mind worked for an answer. A second later he supplied, “My stomach.” While the droid scanned him to search for an injury that would never be found he focused himself, drawing on the force to the best of his capabilities. 

Because he didn’t have time to concoct another plan he would have to improvise as he went. Tey prepared himself to run. With a deep inhale he pulled one of the troopers into the room then bolted past him, a hand slamming the keypad to close the cell. The other stormtrooper gathered his bearings and was about to radio for help when Tey turned to him.

Tey looked intently at the trooper, commanding him in a clear voice. “You will remain calm.” 

The trooper's hand faltered, drifting away from the comlink. He repeated serenely, “I will remain calm.”

The sound of the captive stormtrooper shouting in the cell reached Tey's ears. Worry caused him to purse his lips, his green eyes ran over the trooper before him to see how effective his mind trick had been. Thankfully the trooper wasn't reacting to the shouts of his coworker inside the cell. Tey sensed that Lania was on the same detention level as him, yet it would be much quicker if he had the assistance of someone who knew exactly where she was. Therefore he said, “You will take me to the other prisoner.”

“I will take you to the other prisoner.”

Hearing the shouts grow quiet caused a knot of apprehension to twist in Tey's stomach. It didn't occur to him when he was trapping the trooper he should've knocked them out so they couldn't radio for help. 

“Stop!” Tey's attention was commanded to the right where the officer heading the control board post stood aiming a blaster at him. The stormtrooper stilled beside Tey and he felt the claws of the mind trick beginning to lose their hold; the man was dazed, yet he was coming to the realization something was terribly wrong. Tey had to act before any reinforcements arrived.

Tey wrenched the blaster out of the trooper's hands, grabbing a hold of the man's arm and using him as a shield as the officer fired off a spurt of blasts. He threw himself into the cranny of a doorway, waiting until the air was quiet. He let the trooper slide to the ground, dead at his feet. Tey's heartbeat thrummed wildly in his ears. His body was remembering the thrill of the battle as if he had been in it yesterday, and it was not something he missed. 

The officer was approaching cautiously, their finger on the trigger. When they got within striking distance Tey swept his leg out and grabbed ahold of the weapon, disarming the officer as they fell hard to the floor. He quickly came over them to stare intently into their eyes and said, “Take me to the other prisoner.”

There was a moment of silence as Tey saw conflict within their mind, yet they submitted and repeated his words in monotony. 

Tey followed the officer warily as they walked over to the control board. He spared a glance at the dead trooper the gravity of what had been done settling in. Despite it being an Imperial, he hadn't killed in years; and to use someone as a human shield...his Master would be ashamed. Blinking past his thoughts, Tey focused on the officer twisting switches and pushing buttons. When their movements halted the hisses of hydraulics breached the silence and Tey looked down the hallway to see a door had been opened. 

All of a sudden, alarms blared throughout the room. Tey clenched his teeth and ordered the officer into a sleep before running toward the cell.

A figure ran out into the hallway before he reached it. Lania’s brown hair was free of its braid and flowed freely over her shoulders. Her head turned the wrong direction then snapped around and she saw Tey. Tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks as she sprinted toward him. She collided with him hard, her thin arms choking him in a hug. 

“The alarm — I thought you weren't coming.” She cried, her voice muffled through his clothing. 

Tey's brows drew together. He laid a hand on her head drawing it back so he could look into her eyes. “No — no I said I was coming. I would never leave you here. But now we need to go,” He gripped her arm leading her toward the elevator. He vaguely remembered the way to the escape pods from his time on Star Destroyers many years ago, hopefully the design for the starship hadn't changed in the twelve years since. 

“But how?!” Lania cried. 

“How what?”

“How are we getting out of here? There’s so many people and they have blasters and we're in  _ space  _ and–”

The elevator arrived. The lack of stormtroopers told Tey the ship wasn't aware of their location which gave them a head start. He pulled Lania inside keying for the — likely — correct level. Lania cried out in confusion again and Tey turned his attention to her. 

“Lania you have to be quiet.” He told her sternly. “We're going to be making our way through the ship where it's very dangerous and we can't draw anymore atten…” 

A cold, impending darkness. The awareness washed over him like being enveloped in a crashing wave. Whoever that was meant to deal with him was here. 

“Tey?” Lania questioned. 

He glanced down at her, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Just follow my lead.”

The elevator arrived at its destination and luckily there weren't any stormtroopers in sight. Tey led Lania down the hall until they reached the first corner. He glanced around it once to make sure it was clear, simultaneously trying to sense anything that he wouldn't be able to plainly see. When it was clear, he took hold of Lania's small hand tightly and they moved, sticking to the walls, their crouched bodies hurrying to get to the next corner.

The hairs on Tey's body were raised. He felt that malicious presence growing closer. They needed to get off this ship. 

The next corner had a pair of stormtroopers patrolling the connecting hall, they waited for them to pass. They went to continue when a tingling in the back of his mind arose and he became acutely alert of the sinister force. He sidestepped with Lania just in time to avoid a sweep of a red lightsaber that would have decapitated him. 

A woman clad in black revealed herself. She was the source of the evil Tey had been sensing for the last few minutes. She carried an odd looking lightsaber for her weapon. The hilt was inside a circular disk, something new he'd never seen before. He accounted it to be from the many years of seclusion he'd spent on Jakku.

The unidentified woman laughed. “A Jedi without his lightsaber? This will be easy.”

She rushed him swinging her single-bladed saber down from over her head. Tey pushed Lania away and used all his power to deter her attack, focusing on the descending arm. The Force slowed it enough for him to jump out of the way and the red blade collided with the wall, cutting through it like butter and leaving it scorched. 

“Move,” He shoved Lania's shoulder. “run!”

Powered by fear, Lania scampered down the hall and right into the arms of a group of stormtroopers. Tey stopped dead, watching mutely as they manhandled her into a pair of cuffs. A dreaded realization settled into his mind; what he had feared the most was happening. 

“Jedi,” The woman spoke, she was approaching leisurely. “surrender.”

He fingered the trigger to the blaster. It wouldn't be wise to shoot at someone bearing a lightsaber, they'd just reflect it. Tey clenched his jaw, a dark look crossing his face. Begrudgingly, he dropped the weapon to the floor. There was a tense moment of stillness where Tey and the woman regarded each other. In the background, the troopers could be heard arguing for Lania to stop struggling. 

The red blade was still active and in one swift motion the woman raised it, plunging it in Tey's stomach. A burning pain stronger than he'd ever felt before consumed him. His body convulsed as a strangled cry burst from his lips, the agony overwhelming him.

Lania jolted at the sight. Tey crumpled to his knees as the blade was removed, his fingers digging into his abdomen as he clutched the fresh wound. Tears bubbled up within and she cried freely. She felt his affliction, his despair. The darkness was a hole in her heart that caused her to wonder how one person could be in so much pain. 

The Seventh Sister held her saber at the ready, placing it just above the Jedi’s throat. She looked over to the girl caught in the stormtroopers grasp. There was something, the Sister felt the Force from the girl. Perhaps this journey would produce something other than a way to fuel her entertainment.

The Seventh Sister chuckled and jerked her saber sideways in a clean motion cutting the head off the Jedi. A gut-wrenching scream ripped throughout the air and the Sister turned toward the child. The girl was horrified, her body shook where she stood, silent tears fell from her eyes. 

The Sister waved a hand. “Bring her to a room. I will be there momentarily.”

The stormtroopers saluted and escorted the girl away.




Tey Meckley breathed in a ragged breath; he could barely lift his chest to inhale. The fiery pain from his middle gouged it’s claws deeper into him with each infinitesimal movement. Perhaps it was from the shock of being run through, but a heavy fog settled over his mind. Tey sat amidst chaos. The insistent buzz from the malevolent force, a high-pitched wail with a voice calling out his name.

_ Lania. _

The child's sobs focused him, piercing through the veil of agony and fatigue and stirred a wave of determination within. Tey drifted back into reality and became aware that she was crying, somewhere she was crying. The same lightsaber that impaled him now rested at his neck and he knew that death was approaching at light speed. He found himself feeling hatred that he couldn't do anything. 

Hatred was not the Jedi way. 

Perhaps twelve years ago he would have called himself that, but after all the carnage and loss he discarded that title. He wasn't worthy of it, and he questioned if he was worthy of using the Force. Throughout this ordeal Tey had to gradually open himself back up to it. He had barely used it to this degree in many years, and it frightened him — he knew all these emotions he was not controlling allowed him to be prey to the darker side. 

His eyes caught the red light emitting from the blade. 

Desperately he wanted nothing more than to not die at this moment yet each breath he took was agonizing, there was a gaping hole in his body, a lightsaber at his neck. There was no way he would survive. Despite that, he had witnessed what that woman could do —  _ felt  _ her darkness — and knew that if she didn't kill Lania she was going to use her and corrupt her the same as she was. Tey would never allow that, he couldn't. 

Lania's fate plagued his mind, and he couldn't be at rest unless he knew she was safe. There was one boy — a man he'd be now, if he wasn't dead — he trusted to find her. Through the Force he reached out, he hoped he would be able to find him before he drew his last breath. The message he sent out was:

_ I'm sorry, Caleb. Find Lania, before it's too late.  _

The red-bladed lightsaber sliced through Tey's head and the lifeless object thumped to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Her mind was shutting down. She kept replaying the same images: a red blade impaling Tey, red anger emitting from Tey's mind, his head rolling on the ground — his eyes dead. Empty. Lifeless. There was so much hatred, pain, blood. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to get the images of Tey dead out of her head, to get the woman's laugh as she sliced his head out from bouncing between her ears. 

Lania was petrified, her throat was closing up and she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do, how to get away — if that was even possible. 

She sat in a padded chair, her legs folded against her chest and head resting on her knees. Her dusty cheeks were cleaned from the amount she'd cried. Lania shed more tears and wiped snot on her sand covered sleeve. 

Her woeful self was left alone for hours. She wished they would just come in and tell her what they wanted. She was scared and didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back to Jakku. She wished everything could go back to normal with her and Tey working for the smugglers and him scolding her for not listening to him. Except this time she would listen to him. Lania would never disobey Tey again. It was because of her this happened. It was because of her that Tey was dead.

* * *

The Seventh Sister had informed her superiors of the events that had transpired on the starship and the production of it; a force-sensitive teetering on the line between the light and the dark sides. Lord Vader inquired if the identity of the slain Jedi was known, she negated. Her new orders were to turn the child and to test her potential. The Sister, if encountered problems in the process, was allowed to use any means she deemed necessary. 

With two stormtroopers flanking her, she navigated through the ship and to the room where the child was. When the troopers made to follow her in, she held up a hand to signal they were to wait outside. 

The Seventh Sister entered. She stood just beyond the closed doors, searching the room for the child where she was found staring at her like a fibber caught in their lie. Coolly, the Sister walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the table beside the girl. Her lips twitched upwards seeing the child's discomfort: she scooched her chair away, drew her hands close to her body and wasn't able to meet the Sister's eyes. 

“What's your name?” The Seventh Sister questioned. She was met with silence. In a colder tone, the Sister reaffirmed, “What is your name, child?”

The girl looked nervously at her from the corner of her puffy eyes, then whispered, “Lania.”

The Seventh Sister barked, “Speak up girl!”

The child jumped at the shout nonetheless complied and stuttered out a louder answer, “L–Lania!” 

Beneath her mask the Sister smirked, pleased this was going without any resistance, so far. She stood, sauntering over to behind Lania and began playing with the girl's brown hair. “Do you know why you're here, Lania?” The Sister asked, politely. 

Lania was trying to control her breathing; each time the woman's hand touched her head a thrill of panic rolled through her making her nauseous. This was the person who killed Tey. Those same hands were grooming her. She felt disgusted yet she was frozen in the spot unable to move.

A sharp tug on Lania's roots shook her from her thoughts. The woman reiterated her question, and Lania shook her head.

“You have potential. You're like me–”

Anger abruptly rolled within and Lania spat out, “I'm nothing like you.”

“Oh?” The woman questioned. Behind Lania, there was a clicking sound and movement caught her eye as the woman reached to place an object on the table. It was strikingly familiar, it was circular with a hilt in the middle with indentations that made a grip. It was the weapon that had killed Tey. 

Rage and fear overcame her and in a burst of emotion she took hold of it pressing the button, turning it on the murderer behind her. Immediately she was bombarded by voices: cries, screams, an overbearing threat of destruction. It was cold, frighteningly so. Her grip on the object faltered and she nearly dropped it to the floor. Breathing unsteadily, an icy grip around her heart, she lifted the red blade to point at the woman's face. The woman leisurely lifted her hands, slowly clapping. Lania scrunched her brows together, the applauds unnerved her replacing the choking feeling of dread with a mind boggling confusion.

“Well done.” Lania couldn't tell if she was being addressed condescendingly or with approval.

Lania held the stance, two hands fastened on the hilt. She didn't know what to do. What had she been thinking when she grabbed the weapon? — she hadn't. At the sight of it she was back in that horrifying moment watching Tey _die_ by _her_ and by _this_ and the only thing that came to her was hatred. 

Blinding hated.

It appeared the woman sensed she wasn't going to act, Lania was still frozen inside her inner turmoil. She didn't acknowledge that a hand was splayed palm facing her. Subsequently, a force somehow sent her flying back into the table, the metal colliding hard with her spine. The impact caused her to drop the object in her hands, it deactivated, and before it touched the floor flew in an upward arc over to the murderer. Lania slid to her knees, hunched over and eyes coated with tears of anger and agony.

Lania's voice was strained as she choked out a single word,  _ “Why?!” _

The woman brought a finger to her chin. “Why?” She exclaimed. “You'll have to be more specific.”

Lania stumbled to her feet, wincing as her backside lit up in a throbbing pain with each movement. She leaned against the table for support and cried out, “Why are you doing this?! Why me? Why Tey?!”

The woman chuckled, clipping her weapon back to a belt around her waist. “I suppose 'Tey’ didn't tell you anything.”

Lania hated to agree with her. Stiffly she shook her head yes. 

“And I also suppose you want revenge for me killing your beloved Tey.” 

Again another stiff begrudging nod. Her eyes burned with tears that glazed over her vision, her teeth chewed on a lip trying to focus on not crying. The woman suddenly advanced forward, cupping Lania’s face forcefully squeezing her cheeks. The pain shocked the tears into flowing, and like a steady stream they poured down her face and moistened the glove handling her.

In a commanding tone, the woman began, “Listen closely, girl. You are  _ weak.  _ You won't survive without my help, you've lived a sheltered life full of ignorance. I will not lie to you and will always tell you what you ask of. Join the Empire and you will know true power.”

Lania shifted her head out of the stranger's grasp, massaging her jaw in the places where fingers had previously dug into her skin. The hand shifted up and roughly wiped at the wet streaks decorating her skin. “You killed Tey, why would I–”

A hand was held up, silencing Lania. “What are your other options?”

Her mouth fell shut. She couldn't go back to Jakku; without Tey to find resources Lania couldn't survive. She had no family; she had no idea in the galaxy if her parents were alive, or if they even wanted her. It was a bitter reminder that she was all alone. 

“No.” Lania said softly. “I don't have anything,” 

“You have me.” The words were stern, enunciating her point of being the child's lifeline.

“No.” She spoke louder, her words harder with an edge. “I hate you.”

There was a quiet moment where they regarded each other. Mentally, the Sister made a decision. If the child wouldn't work with her she had an idea where to send it; she had better things to do than to be it's nursemaid. In a flash the Sister snapped her hand out to dig her fingers into Lania's upper arm. Lania was dragged from the room, protests futile, and they stopped beside a trooper standing vigil outside.

“Send word to the bridge to set course for Nur. And take this one to a cell.” Lania was shoved into the stormtrooper, glaring daggers at her captor. Wryly the woman said, “Enjoy Nur, young one.”

And with a blaster jammed into her back to halt her struggles, Lania was escorted to a cell where she remained until they arrived at the planet Nur.




A Jedi by the name of Kanan Jarrus had his abode on the starship the Ghost. He rested in his quarters, eyes closed in a deep sleep.

The force was at unrest. 

_ Images; a red blade striking a Jedi down, tearful eyes of a girl watching the latter being killed then she being swallowed up by a violent dark sea. _

_ A voice: “I'm sorry, Caleb. Find Lania, before it's too late.” _

Kanan awoke with a start. His chest heaved, the heart inside him beat loud and fast. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands.

A force vision, one that hadn't been pleasant. The voice sounded familiar — and they called him Caleb, a name he'd abandoned long ago — but he couldn't place it. Whoever they were it looked like they were dead. And as for the child that was with them; the image of the eyes falling into the froth of a relentless sea came into mind. Visions weren't reliable, but he assumed that whatever the fate of this ‘Lania’ was it wouldn't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

The shift out of hyperdrive jolted Lania awake. As she sat up the grogginess faded away fast, replaced with the impending feeling something bad was going to happen. Distantly she ran a hand over the raised hairs on the back of her neck. 

The door to her cell slid open to reveal the woman and two guards. 

“It's time.” The woman announced.

Lania ignored her, turning her head away. Her chocolate eyes traced the lines between connecting panels on the wall, ignoring the sounds of footsteps clomping into the room. Her heart jumped into her throat when out of her peripherals, she caught sight of an armored hand reaching down to grab her. Fingers brushed her skin and a jolt of panic surged through her. Lania snapped her arm away, abruptly rolling off the bed and to her feet. She inched to the corner of the room, her eyes wide and dancing over the three figures who'd come to take her away. 

“Stay still!” The trooper growled. The hand reached out to grab her shoulder but Lania ducked, slipping under the arm and nimbly avoiding it. At the door the Sister gave a nod, signaling for the other trooper to get involved. The second stormtrooper hurried into the cell. Lania had yet to take notice of this new development as she still faced the other, agitated, trooper. 

In a swift motion, the second trooper wrapped his hand around Lania's neck and slammed her to the ground. She cried out in pain. Her face pressed hard into the floor, a cheekbone receiving the brunt of the force. Hot tears dripped from her eyes, dotting the floor beneath and she questioned again  why this was happening.

The trooper manhandled Lania by roughly taking her arms and bending them behind to place her wrists into cuffs. She groaned as her muscles strained when she was pulled up by the manacles, her arms moving back farther than they were meant too.

The last thing Lania saw before a cloth covered her head was the sight of the woman towering over her from the door to the confines of her cell.

* * *

_ Here, there was something sinister. It made its home in the walls; watching, listening. It was like a thick blanket that was swathed over everything in a suffocating wrap, a heavy fog that clouded one's sight. It poked and prodded at the weak trying to consume them, to lure them into it’s valley of hate. _

Lania inhaled with a deep shudder, her lungs sucking in air gravelly as if she'd just awoken from a long slumber. Her head raised and lolled weakly to the side, disoriented. She couldn't move, with a jerk of each limb she found they were tied down.

Where was she? 

When she tried to crack open her eyes a light brighter than the sun of Jakku on a cloudless day blinded her. Lania quietly hissed, squeezing them shut.

“Awake, are you?” A cool voice disturbed the silence. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and desperate to get a clue as to where she was, Lania once again tried to open her eyes. Her corneas burned and she blinked many times as her orbs began to water. All she managed to see though was a vague figure outlined in the background. Her eyes slammed shut once more.

Her bottom lip trembled. “Who are you?” There was the sound of footsteps against metal, above her, the drone of what sounded like a droid flew by. Lania jerked frantically at her bindings again. “W–What are you going to do?!”  A cool metal suddenly touched her bare skin and a mild jolt of electricity surged through her. Lania's body seized. Her jaw locked. Through clenched teeth she gritted out, “Please...don't,”

Another jolt came, this time with a higher voltage that caused her to scream. Pain racked her body; a red-hot spark that spread like an enraged wildfire underneath her skin every time she was electrocuted. A crisp, burning smell was prominent in the air and she wondered if she was aflame. 

She begged and begged for them to stop yet they didn't answer her pleas or her questions as to why they were doing it. It was maddening. 

Lania lost all sense of time, pain was her only companion in the hours — or days — of torture. She was half-conscious when her binds, sticky with blood, were unclipped from her bruised wrists and her body was dragged to a cell.

They threw her inside like she was nothing. She hit the ground hard and tears of both anger and pain stung her eyes. Slowly, she dragged herself to her aching feet, walking over to the durasteel wall. 

In a burst of rage she punched it.  _ Again and again and again.  _

Sharp pangs sprinkled along her knuckles drew her back to her senses. Lania observed her knuckles and saw a bright red, blood leaked out from cuts in places; almost indistinguishable from the crimson that was already there. Suddenly she felt pathetic. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground sobbing.

Her hands clasped behind her neck. “Tey...I'm sorry…I'm sorry…”

* * *

Lania crouched in the back of her cell, her overgrown nails trailing along the scars that were tattooed across her skin. Her brown hair was a rats nest. With the other hand she distantly ran it through the tangled mess.

Light abruptly spilled into the room as her door slid open. A trooper stood canting their head to search for her figure until they found her frozen in fear in the farthest corner. Target in sight, they began marching toward her.

“No! Please not again!” Lania cried as they lifted her by the shoulders. She flung an arm out the wayward hand connecting with the person's jaw. They both froze for a moment. A new fear stifled her that something bad was going to happen because she'd struck the trooper. Lania released a choked sob when all the trooper did was tighten their hold and force her along.

Lania was brought to that room again and strapped to the table. It was the same man. He didn't ask anything. Didn't give a reason as to why he was doing it. She would get electrocuted, berated, cut, beaten. Mental torture as well as physical. 

She wondered why w _hy why_ was this happening? What did she do to deserve this? Was it because she was _weak_ as she'd been told? Was it because Tey couldn't protect her? There were so many unanswered questions she felt mad in the head. 

Perhaps weeks had gone by, time wasn't a construct in this place. The resistance in her eventually died out, she no longer attacked the guards who had to drag her back and forth between destinations. She was a shell, an empty vessel who had receded fully into her thoughts. Then one day her mind palace was abruptly invaded by a familiar voice.

_ Come now child, I've come a long way to see you. _

And the fog cleared. 

Lania became acutely aware of the pain. It was the first thing she noticed when her mind came back to earth. Her whole body ached; recent lacerations stung, her left arm felt numb and tingly. After the pain there was the rage for before her she drank in the sight of the woman who'd put her here. 

Lania's lips curled into a snarl showing her teeth, seething. Her dry voice managed to convey her hatred, “You.”

The woman clad in black looked at herself, speaking in a higher pitch. “Me.”

Lania scrambled to her feet, using the wall to support herself as she made her way over. She had tunnel vision, an inexplicable darkness had overwhelmed her; it fueled her tired body replenishing her strength and filled her maddening thoughts with a singular line:  _ kill this person.  _ She stumbled over and curled a fist, clumsily throwing it.

The woman laughed, catching the striking fist in her grasp. “Quite a strong punch you have. Bad form, although.” She examined the girl, sensing the new warped emotions and power emitting from her. Lord Vader would be pleased to know this child did reap potential. She loosened her hold around the fist and the girl jerked her hand away. While receiving a vicious glare, the Seventh Sister stroked her chin asking, “Do you remember that proposal I first gave you when we met? What is your opinion on it now?”

Lania spat out a venomous, “No.”

The Sister saw some more persuasion was still in order. “If you joined me, you would never be weak again. You could  _ crush  _ your enemies in your fists.” There was a pause. “You have nothing left to lose.”

Everything the woman said was right. Lania had nothing left to lose, and it was all because of her. She was weak because of this woman, had lost _everything_ because of her. 

The girl inclined her head slightly. The Seventh Sister took that as acceptance and allowed a smirk to stretch across her face beneath the mask. “Excellent. There is still much to teach you. I'll arrange for you to–” Her saber suddenly flew off her belt and into the hands of the girl. She stilled, looking into the eyes filled with abhorrence — towards the person who was so tightly wound she would have no remorse in killing the Seventh Sister in any given moment. 

The Sister had to act quickly. She moved to force push the girl off her feet and disrupt her balance when it was abruptly activated and plunged through her throat. A choked gargle filled the room and with a shudder the knees on the Sister gave out. She fell and the lightsaber began to cut upwards into her head before Lania dropped it, deactivating it.

Lania let out a captive breath, stumbling backwards until she hit the wall, sliding down against it. An eerie calm enveloped her like a child swathed in a thick blanket. Her eyes felt heavy, feeling like there were rocks weighing them down. 

She'd done it. Killed someone. Yet, as she searched her muddled mind there were no thoughts of remorse, neither was her heart burdened by any feeling of guilt. In her understanding, killing the woman — the person who had murdered Tey and destroyed her life — had been the right thing to do. 

Lania blinked away any lingering thoughts and heaved herself up. She plodded over to where the weapon was discarded and gingerly picked it up, as she raised her gaze it caught sight of the corpse. Her face twisted into a distasteful expression and Lania stepped over the body, not looking back.

She raised a curled first and pounded at the door. It slid open to reveal a stormtrooper. 

“What the — Hey! You're not the Inquisitor!” Lania glided past him, ignoring the blaster he'd raised in her direction. 

“She's gone.” She stated monotonously. “I want to meet with your boss.”

The trooper snorted. “You can't just call an audience with my superior. You're a prisoner.”

Lania stared silently at the armored man. Her voice was a hoarse whisper when she spoke, “I can,” Her heavy arm lifted the lightsaber close to the man's face. He shied away but made no move to direct his weapon toward her. “and I'll be meeting with them now.”

The trooper nodded stiffly and said over his comms, “This is trooper LSR-5679 to central. We've had an incident with one of the prisoners, she's escaped and is demanding to meet with the commanding officer.” There was a silence, the trooper's body became rigid and it appeared he was getting an earful from whomever was on the other end of the line. 

Lania watched through dead eyes as the trooper answered questions, “Yes.” A pause. “No.” Another pause. “Copy.” 

“What was that about?” She asked as the man began to walk down the pathway, past the numerous other cells containing force-sensitives like her who were being tortured. 

“Confirming that it's alright for you to come.” The trooper stopped at a doorway to punch in a code. It began to open and she tightened her grip on the lightsaber. After everything that seemed too easy.

And she was right. When the door slid open Lania was confronted by a hoard of troopers all of their blasters drawn and aimed at her. The murky light from the sun piercing through the underwater bounced around the hallway. A ray caught her eye, the dull beam passing across her face fleetingly. It held no warmth.

“Drop the weapon!” One of the stormtroopers amongst the crowd shouted. 

The front line of the troopers inched closer. The one who had escorted her to the door had already retreated to his comrades and was lost in the mass of white. Lania knew she couldn't escape this, so wordlessly she dropped the lightsaber. A group of troopers placed cuffs on her and dragged her away, her face was grave as they moved her throughout the halls — thinking they were bringing her for another torture session. 

To Lania's surprise, they escorted her to a foreign part of the Inquisitorius. At a door, a trooper punched in a complicated code then slid in an ID card; it unlocked and Lania was forced in.

* * *

Commanding Officer Nara Juall supervised the Inquisitorius program and kept it running flawlessly. She lived on Nur, keeping a strict regime that produced dark side agents with more than sufficient skills. 

Juall had received the communication that a prisoner had escaped and was demanding to meet with her, another stormtrooper reported she was wielding the visiting Inquisitor's lightsaber. Juall had dispatched a group of troopers to find the Inquisitor and discovered her dead in the prisoner's cell, a hole in her throat. 

Unsettled by recent events, Juall found herself wondering the extent of the child's power and what exactly they could want. She had a chance to glance over the child's chart before she arrived. The child’s only handle was Lania, last name unknown; she'd witnessed her guardian slaughtered by the same Inquisitor she had killed minutes ago and lately during reconditioning her resistance had become almost nonexistent. Perhaps at a first glance at her chart it would appear that the child had broken, yet after this incident it was clear that the girl would need further reconditioning.

Juall stood ruminating in her thoughts, her hands clasped tightly behind her back until a pair of stormtroopers entered the room and placed the girl in a chair.

Juall nodded at them. “Wait outside.” She slid into a chair opposite of the girl, placed her elbows on the table and stared intensely at her.

“Please,” Lania whispered, breaking the silence. False tears misted her sore eyes; she would do what she had to in order to be done with this, they'd won whatever game they were playing. Her eyes drifted downward to her hands at the table. She spoke, making her words sound raw. “I — I  _ can't  _ do it anymore. Whatever you want. I'll do it.”

Juall stacked her fingers, straightening her back. The display the girl was putting on was curious. Juall wondered if it was a facade or if her words were genuine. “Do you understand what you are saying?”

“I don't care.” Lania muttered in response. “I don't want to do this anymore.”

Juall decided to go along with whatever the girl was playing, having a trick of her own up her sleeve. She hardened her tone so her words came out icily. “You killed one of our Inquisitors. In return I could have you killed. Or,” She paused as a spark of anger flared in the child's eyes. “perhaps continue your reconditioning if you'd prefer.”

The rage dissipated and a surge of tears spilled from the child’s eyes. She looked up to gaze at Juall, begging, “Please, I'll do anything — I already said I  can't do it anymore, I'll do  whatever you want.”  Lania inhaled shakily, a nail vigorously picking at another nail making loud clicking sounds. Would the officer believe her?

Juall narrowed her eyes at the girl. She called in a stormtrooper and placed her blaster on the table. She stated, “Shoot him.”

The trooper stiffened, clearly not what he was expecting. 

A lump formed in Lania's throat and a buzz disquieted her mind. She had to do it. She would not go back to that room. She wouldn’t. Hesitantly, Lania picked up the blaster and aimed it. She tried to steel her nerves by telling herself that it was like before, but by reminding herself of that vicious woman it had the opposite effect and she felt slightly weak. 

“Are you going to do it?” Juall’s impatient voice prompted. 

Not allowing herself to dwell any longer, Lania pulled the trigger. 

And nothing happened. 

“Very good, you may leave.” Lania's bewildered eyes looked up to Juall, the officer bore a smirk as she reached below the table and retrieved a small box. Juall said, “I removed the power pack. The blaster is harmless.” 

Juall regarded the girl with new eyes. Satisfied at the result she said with a hint of smugness, “The Empire welcomes you.” Juall stood and gestured for the child to follow. She led the girl back to her cell, the Inquisitor's body having been removed. 

The girl didn't enter, she paused at the door noticeably stiff. “Why am I back here?”

“You will be transported to another facility for training, the shuttle needs to be notified.” Juall replied. 

The child seemed to be having a mental debate, it took a stormtrooper shoving her to get her to move. As the doors were closing the child turned to face Juall and stared at her with an empty, vacant look.

* * *

The Empire. That was the thing  _ she  _ wanted her to join. Even in death she got her way. 

When Lania sat on the floor exhaustion hit her ferociously. She laid down, curling up into a ball with her back toward the wall and fell into a restless sleep. 

The troopers didn't come again for days, and when they did there was someone unfamiliar. A man entered the room, his face a chalky white with red markings surrounding his striking yellow eyes. His garb reminded Lania painfully of the woman: all black with a circle hooked to his waist. He carried the same intimidating attitude about him that disquieted her.

His sharp gaze examined her. “She killed the Seventh Sister?”

A stormtrooper answered, “Yes sir.” 

The stranger approached her, towering over her from above. He commanded Lania, “Stand up.” Her dark eyes flickered up, fleetingly brushing over his face and seeing the cold expression staring her down. She did as told, using the wall to support her weak muscles. 

“Why did you do it?”

Never once had anyone asked her why. They either asked the wrong questions or assumed everything to their own degree. For once she felt compelled to answer the glaringly obvious question in a spiteful voice, “She killed someone I loved. She did this to me. She deserved it.”

A delicate smile twisted up his face. In a passionate undertone he spoke, “Such hatred!” The man raised his voice, turning back to the troopers waiting by the door, “She will do.” 

They took her away to a ship commanded by the Pau’an male known as the Grand Inquisitor. Lania became an apprentice to him, traveling with him as he hunted down the Jedi lingering from the Purge. 

The brutal training that lied ahead was unrelenting, it spiraled her down a darker path: one shameful and warped. It was truly, the beginning of her end.

— 5 ʙʙʏ —

A lithe figure stood motionless against the wall, arms hanging taut beside her. She watched silently through dark eyes as her Master accepted the hail. A hologram flickered to life: an Agent of the Empire. 

The Agent spoke cautiously. “Excuse the intrusion, Inquisitor. But in the course of my duties, I have encountered a rebel cell — the leader of that cell made good use of a lightsaber.”

“Ah Agent Kallus. You did well to call.”

“Well, yes. I knew that this information would be better served in the hands of someone more capable.”

“Send me everything you know. Is there anything notable you wish to tell me that data cannot?”

Agent Kallus faltered, then shook his head. “No. Good luck with the hunt, sir.” The hologram cut out and moments later files appeared above a holotable. 

The Inquisitor turned to his Apprentice. “Look through the data and compile it onto a datacard, in an hour.” The Apprentice nodded mutely and got to work.

* * *

The first report was on one of the many appearances of the rebels on Lothal: they stole Imperial supply crates containing blasters and food. 

Next was a blurred camera shot of three of the rebels on a  _ Gozanti _ -class cruiser locked in a firefight between stormtroopers. The blaster bolts caught in a pseudomotion mottled the frame and as it was already of poor quality, she wasn't able to recover any type of identification from any of the rebels.

She finished looking through the rest of the files and uploaded the important ones onto a datacard. The card slid into her palm and she left the room in search of her Master. 

Exiting the room, she found her Master walking toward her, she stopped in the doorway and straightened her posture. The Inquisitor glanced over his Apprentice. “I was on my way to see what was taking so long. What did you accomplish?”

Promptly she stretched out her arm. “I completed the task.” His cold gaze lingered on the card, then took it and swerved around her, entering into the room and heading toward the holotable.

A simplistic projection of the data received from Agent Kallus was displayed above the holotable once the card was inserted. The Inquisitor's hand manipulated a report on Lothal and his eyes skimmed it; his lips curved into a thin smile. 

“The Lothal system shall be our first stop. Key in the coordinates, then that is all for tonight.”

The Apprentice nodded mutely and headed off toward the cockpit to set their destination. 

* * *

In the confines of the room she'd been granted in the duration of her stay on the Inquisitor's ship, the Apprentice hesitantly peeled off her garments. 

The covered skin was a shade lighter than the rest. Old scars littered her back, some from lightsaber burns, others she'd received as punishment, and the rest were older — a reminiscent of torture.

She quickly slipped her pajamas over her small figure then walked over to the refresher that was in the room. Turning the water on cold, she cupped her hands and doused herself. She splashed herself for a second time, then dragged her gaze up to the mirror and her reflection stared back at her. 

Lania had come to know the gaunt face and dead eyes as the Apprentice; pupil of the Grand Inquisitor. It had been months since she left Nur, and everything that followed was ruthless. 

Begrudgingly at first, then with a steady inclination, Lania began to accept the training of the Inquisitor. He molded her into a weapon of the dark side, a weapon of the Empire. She'd grown in strength yet it'd been instilled in her mind that she was a loose cannon, something undesirable and weak without a Master to control her. Along her journey she had to discard the childish idea of revenge against the Empire or the feeble dream of finding her parents. 

The Apprentice’s loyalty was to the Empire. That was what had been ingrained into her thoughts and it was all she'd ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KSkywalker for leaving kudos!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the update time! Here’s chapter 7.
> 
> And thank you to the guest who left kudos!

Lania and the Inquisitor arrived in the Lothal System two days later, flying down to the planet Lothal itself and entering a landing dock. The landing skids gently hit the ground and the repulsorlifts shut off. The Inquisitor lowered the ship’s ramp and set the ship to standby before leaving the helm and debarking where he and his Apprentice were greeted by an officer and two stormtroopers. The threesome stood to attention, the Inquisitor acknowledging them with a slight nod.

The officer said, “Welcome to Lothal, sir. We were briefed by Agent Kallus before your arrival and are prepared to serve you in any way you might need.”

The Inquisitor placed his hands behind his back. “Where is Agent Kallus?”

“He had a prior engagement. He sends his deepest apologies.”

“No matter. Have any of you encountered the rebels first hand?”

The stormtroopers were silent; it was the officer who spoke. “Well yes — I have.”

The Inquisitor questioned, “What would be your personal opinion of them?”

The man pondered over the question. He glanced at the two troopers at his side. “Permission to speak freely?” The Inquisitor nodded slightly. “It seems the rebels are skilled at sabotage and getting away, they clearly have the ability to outwit our soldiers. That's why we need you, sir.” 

The Inquisitor stared blankly at the officer, seemingly thinking something over in his mind. His head turned sharply to look at his Apprentice. “Return to the ship. You are not needed at the moment. And you,” The officer straightened as the Inquisitor's cool gaze slid back toward him. “call Senator Trayvis.”

Lania headed back in the ship, departing from her Master who followed the group of Imperials out of the docking bay.

* * *

When her Master returned no less than an hour later he ordered her to prep the ship for a jump to the Stygeon System. Quickly she complied.

Some time later Lania watched from a port window as they descended on Stygeon Prime, housing the prison fortress known as the Spire. A strange feeling prodded at her mind, it was weak, yet the closer they flew the more prominent it became. A wall hidden in the rock slid open to reveal a docking bay and the Inquisitor eased the ship into it. Once the ship had landed both he and the Apprentice promptly left and entered a turbolift that took them to the lower levels. 

Inside the lift was their escort of two stormtroopers. In the turbolift the silence left Lania alone to her thoughts. She recognized the feeling was force-like and that something was amiss. Out of the corner of an eye, she glanced at her Master with mild curiosity to see if he felt it too yet he was unperturbed. Although as if he sensed her unrest he spoke up, “Here there is a corpse of a Jedi Master.”

Her eyebrows raised slightly, the answer not what she was expecting. Lania began carefully, “And what is our purpose here?” 

A cold smile pulled at the corners of the Inquisitor's lips. “A trap has been set. It's guaranteed that the rebels will come.” His smile vanished, his face setting back into stone. Lania resisted the urge to divert her gaze as his stare burned menacingly into her while he said, “Remember your training. I do not want to have to chase them.”

She swallowed hard. “Yes, Master.”

He regarded her in silence for a moment. “They'll no doubt be here soon.”

The lift came to a stop, hissing open. Their trooper escort led them through triangular gunmetal gray halls; doors sighed as their hydraulics worked to smoothly open them; and after a few corners the path they walked flowed into a cross section. Taking a right they came upon a pair of stormtroopers stationed guard.

The Inquisitor made to enter the room between the two troopers when he stopped, inclining his head to the side as if listening intently to something. He then turned to the escorts, “Return to your posts.” Lania hurried after him as he paced down the hall away from the direction they'd come. 

Answering the question bouncing around her mind the Inquisitor said, “The rebels have arrived.”

* * *

Lania waited with strained patience for the order to go fight. During her ongoing training she and her Master had hunted a multitude of force-sensitives: they mostly were children. They brought them back alive for an unknown agenda — or at least to Lania, perhaps her Master knew of the Emperor's plans.

Lania didn't _strive_ to kill Jedi, she knew it was necessary thus she did it to survive. Everything was about surviving. With her Master she had to prove herself, to show that the fruits of his labor weren't being wasted. If he thought that she was a waste of his time he would send her back to Nur. Or kill her. To show her Master that she wasn't simply a piece of trash she had to display her skills by bringing him the Jedi's head. 

The door separating them and the next hallway with the Jedi Master's cell slid open and the two stormtroopers who were standing vigil marched by, she sensed their minds were clouded. The Inquisitor unhooked his lightsaber and glided through the still open door, Lania mirrored him and followed closely. 

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor ignited his blade, filling the cell with an illumination of red light as he blocked the Jedi's escape. Her Master leisurely walked inside, the door closing behind him.

Lania's thumb rested on the trigger for her saber, ready to activate it. Her ears detected the sounds of lightsabers clashing then it strangely grew silent. Her Master's presence was unwavering so there was no need to worry; the Apprentice held her position.

Suddenly, an explosion went off. Her brown eyes grew alert as they snapped to the sight of smoke curling into the corridor. The cell's door then slid upward and two people sprinted out followed closely by the Inquisitor. 

Lania breathed deeply to focus her senses as she moved out of sight, by doing so also cut off her view of the approaching targets. One of them wielded more control than the other. She felt panic pouring out of the younger one. The former...Lania's brows drew together as she concentrated her mind straying from the task at hand. 

One of them seemed familiar in the Force. 

She fingered her lightsaber, unsure if this was a trick or something else to distract her. Lania knew no Jedi, the select few she'd encountered in battle were dead. She firmly shook her head, dissipating the thoughts and dragged her attention back to the task she was assigned to.

The duo were rapidly approaching where she stood hidden around a corner, them being oblivious to the danger that lay in wait. 

_Five more steps...three...now._

Lania activated her lightsaber and swung around the corner in a sweeping motion that startled the Padawan enough to make him cry out. In response the Jedi blocked, their weapons hissing as they pushed against another. 

The Padawan looked at his Master in disbelief. “There's _two_ of them?!”

“Stay behind me Ezra!” 

Lania gritted her teeth in frustration as the Jedi hefted his blade, forcing Lania back a few paces. Her Master then appeared on the other side of the hall, both ends of his saber extended.

The Inquisitor's lips curled upward into a cruel smile as he saw what she did: they'd successfully entrapped the Jedi. “There's nowhere to run, Jedi.”

The Jedi snapped his head between the Apprentice and the Inquisitor, settling on the latter as he attacked first by lunging. Lania jumped in, bringing her lightsaber down in an arc yet it was intercepted as the Jedi kicked the Inquisitor away and twisted around to face her. They were locked momentarily before the Jedi had to swing back around to deflect the Inquisitor's oncoming attack. 

Lania moved to engage when she sensed her Master calling out to her. Their eyes met and his burning gaze conveyed his will. She nodded in understanding and turned to the Padawan called Ezra. 

During the chaos Ezra had ended up on the other side of her with free reign to run. Fear crossed his face and he backpedaled hesitantly seeing her approach. The boy called out, “Kanan…?!”

Kanan, too preoccupied with the Inquisitor to help, merely shouted, “Run!”

And the boy took off sprinting. 

Lania's lips fell into a thin line as she watched the boy disappear around the corner. It was no use running. He would eventually be caught. She hastened her pace as she turned the corner and spotted his figure running down the hall. Lania stopped and knelt focusing on her power.

Ezra paused to glance over his shoulder and that was when she sprung, vaulting herself forward lightsaber at the ready. 

The blade should have impaled him. He was helpless to her attack at that moment, watching from the corner of his eye, unarmed and untrained. Yet seconds before she killed him a blaster bolt shot across the top of her hand. In both shock and pain her grasp around her saber faltered and she dropped the weapon. Lania herself stumbled and crashed into the boy.

“Get off of him!” A rough voice said as they lifted Lania up by her back collar. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening: that she was being held in the air like a child by a Lasat. She stared blankly at the animal as it regarded her with distaste, her injured hand itched to summon her lightsaber back to her. 

A Mandalorian heaved Ezra up, gripping his shoulder as they glanced up to Lania. “Zeb, knock her out or someth–”

Before she could finish Lania willed her saber back to her and ignited it. As her injured hand closed around it's hilt a jolt of pain spiked throughout her arm yet it was bearable. 

Zeb dropped Lania in surprise at the sight of the saber and fired off a few shots. She easily deflected them and swiped at the Lasat, singeing a line of his fur before he gave the order to retreat toward the hangar deck.

Lania was pursuing them past a cross section of a hallway when the Jedi burst into view. He took notice of her, his lips curving into a deep frown and he urged his group to go even faster. 

She slowed to a stop, looking up to her Master who emerged from the same hallway the Jedi had come from. The Inquisitor raised his wrist com to his mouth and spoke, “Secure the facility. Full lockdown.” They shared a look then they were off again her Master in the lead, his lightsaber spinning. 

Her jaw set in anger as she saw the rebels getting further away. As the doors in the corridor began closing she clipped her saber onto her belt and put more weight on the uninjured hand as it slapped the cool metal each time she vaulted through a door. The rebels had reached the exit and now were filtering out like rats. It was deemed too late as the Inquisitor jumped forward prepared to kill, and the last rebel slipped away effectively sealing the door. 

The Inquisitor activated his lightsaber and pierced the metal. He would not let the Jedi escape. A simple boundary like a door wouldn't stop him. He eyed his Apprentice and she joined in. 

“Heed my earlier words.”

Lania stilled in cutting the door to glance upward at her Master. She knew what he was talking about — letting the Jedi escape — and nodded mutely. 

With two lightsabers they were done rather quickly and they climbed through the hole they'd cut out, only to see another door barred them from continuing. The Inquisitor and Lania once again began the same process. 

The metal cracked open and in haste the Inquisitor used the Force to rip it open, running out onto the hangar. Lania followed him closely and watched with ire as the rebel's ship hovered close and they began boarding. 

In a last ditch effort the Inquisitor threw his circulating lightsaber yet it was deflected by the Jedi who with his Padawan, hopped on the shuttle before it flew away. 

Watching the shuttle disappear into the nightly atmosphere was like a fist to the gut. Shame covered Lania in a thick cloak. How could this happen?

Her Master stood amongst stormtroopers, his figure rigid. A light rain began to fall, misting the air as her Master strode toward her a storm written across his face. No matter how many times she was faced with his ferocious stare she couldn't help feel herself shrink under the intensity of it every time it was directed at her. He managed to convey rage, disappointment, and instill dread in Lania all in one look. He arrived before her and said nothing for a few moments; she wished he would just have yelled at her for the silence was unbearable. 

When he spoke his voice was soft yet it held a knife-like edge, “Report back to the ship immediately.”

Lania nodded. “Yes Master.” 

She spun on her heel, a breath of relief falling from her lips. She knew that she would receive punishment later, her Master's anger wasn't something that quelled easily. At least she had time to prepare herself for whatever would come.


	8. Chapter 8

“It is a fact that the Jedi have escaped. We'll remain close to the Lothal System, the rebels frequent there so it's likely they will resurface.” The Apprentice bobbed her head stiffly. A large bruise that hurt whenever she shifted restricted her mobility. The Inquisitor ran his eyes along his Apprentice's figure as if contemplating something. “Lock in the jump coordinates then meet me in the training room.”

Her jaw set yet she grunted in compliance. Through blank eyes Lania watched her Master exit, a memory drifting back from the day before when he'd returned to the ship. The Inquisitor had struck a powerful blow to Lania's head. Hours later the area on the left of her face had turned a dark purplish-black from below her ear to the corner of her lip. Henceforth the exchanges between them had become increasingly curt. Lania knew this was like any other time she messed up. Eventually they would catch the Jedi and things would go back to the norm.

She walked to the cockpit and keyed in the coordinates for Lothal and warmed up the hyperdrive. When it was ready she pulled the lever and the surrounding stars stretched into star lines before fading into the familiarity of which was hyperspace.

She eyed the bacta patch covering the wound on her hand distastefully then pushed herself to her feet, trudging to the training room.

* * *

The Inquisitor paced in a slow circle around Lania. He held his lightsaber behind his back. She stood to attention, her own weapon at the ready. Then he attacked. 

He came from the side swinging his red blade down with lightning speed. Lania barely had time to twist around and block it, the force of the blow sent her to her knees; her face contorted in a strenuous effort as she held the pressure of his lightsaber pressing against hers. 

Her Master then stepped back a cold look etched across his face. “Good.”

Lania was allowed another moment to catch her breath, then began the dance of her defending herself as her Master attacked in a frenzy. He never seemed to tire as he continuously slashed or lunged with his weapon yet she was growing more weary. Their sparring match grew to an abrupt close as her lightsaber was flung from her hands and her legs swept out from underneath her; seconds after her back slammed onto the floor, a knee pressed into her throat and the Inquisitor had a painful hold on her arm.

“Mediocre, Apprentice.” The Inquisitor said dryly. 

Lania stared up at her Master trying to control the alarm she felt due to the vulnerable position she was in. It would be so easy for him to break her arm, and vaguely she wondered if he was going to do it to teach her another lesson. Without incident, the Inquisitor released his hold and stood to his full height. “That will be all for today. You're dismissed.”

She nodded, gingerly holding her strained arm close to her side. Under the harsh stare of the Inquisitor, Lania evacuated the room with haste. She trudged down the corridors of the ship, heading toward her quarters located in the aft. The door's hydraulics slid open and Lania was faced with a dark room. The single place where she had a semblance of seclusion. Drifting inside, the silence was deafening. Her thoughts began to wander and she found herself filled with self-loathing.

She hated whenever her Master got like this. Indeed he was only being harsh because she let the Jedi escape, yet wasn't he in as much fault as she was? He couldn't stop them either. It made no sense. 

A careful hand ran along her bruised skin and she winced. 

She would show her Master. The hunt was just beginning, and she was more determined than ever to kill a Jedi.

* * *

After a week of silence on Lothal, the Inquisitor left Lania stationed on the planet alone. He would return in a few weeks if the rebels nor Jedi had yet to show. Weekly, she sent out reports from the Imperial Communications Tower, updating him if there were any changes; which there weren't.

In the Capital City, Lania patrolled the streets hidden underneath a cloak as she searched for a presence in the Force. Once she thought she detected something while passing the Imperial Academy, yet whatever or whomever it was the presence was too insignificant to be a Jedi. 

She had been on the planet for three monotonous weeks when the Inquisitor gave a new announcement.

“I recently talked with Commandant Aresko from the Imperial Academy on Lothal. He informed me that there are two cadets who may be force-sensitive, I'll be stopping by then we'll leave. Meet me at the Academy.”

“Yes Master.”

The holocom cut out. From where she sat in the communications tower, Lania looked up to the viewport to see Capital City in the distance. Her Master gave a previous approximation of two days before he would arrive on Lothal. She decided to continue her usual routine.

Lania slid from her chair and walked to the turbolift, keying for down.

* * *

After drifting around the city and its outer edges, she found herself loitering in the alleyway nearby the Academy. She considered going inside, yet the Commandant wasn't expecting her and she was still only an Apprentice. 

To bide her time, she closed her eyes and reached out, trying to once again sense anything. 

A sharp sensation ran across the back of her neck seconds before an explosion echoed nearby. 

Lania snapped upright, gripping her lightsaber, her dark eyes flashing toward the source: the Academy. Without hesitation she ran toward the door, pushing through the gawking crowd who'd stopped to wonder what the thunderous boom had been, and arrived at the closed entrance.

Her short fingers extended, imagining the locking mechanism in her mind and picturing it opening. Moments later she was triumphant as the door slid open. Lania bolted inside. Alarms screamed in the hallway, people stared bewildered at the announcement calling for all available stormtroopers to the hangar deck.

She flashed her arm out to grip the collar of a woman running by. Lania asked coolly, “Which way to the hangar deck?”

The woman stared dumbly before stuttering out, “T–Take two lefts then a right and you can't miss it.” Lania released the woman roughly and stalked away. 

* * *

The steel door to the hangar deck slid open upon sensing her in the doorway, and what Lania saw was a sight to behold.

An AT-DP was firing at the descending blast doors.

Cautiously she moved closer to the walker, her narrowed eyes focused on the control cabin, trying to sense if the Jedi or any other familiarities were in there. Yet she sensed nothing. It appeared to be simply a rogue walker having been commandeered or malfunctioning. Lania was about to speak with a commanding officer when she stilled, a prickle in her mind causing her to snap her head toward a specific cadet. 

Through the Force, it seemed that boy was oddly familiar. She began stalking toward him when he began sprinting toward the AT-DP. Her lips curled into a scowl and she reached for her lightsaber, pursuing the cadet.

The boy climbed a ladder and jumped onto the walker, receiving praise for his seemingly brave actions. Yet as Lania approached she found it was quite the opposite. Standing beneath, her ears were able to detect the cries of the boy pleading his comrades to let him in. 

Lania leaned back to avoid the blaster fire from an Imperial Trooper Transport as it began to spit off another series of bolts. She set her jaw, annoyance prickling underneath her skin at the notion of being shot at and she swiftly activated her saber and sliced one of the AT-DP’s legs. The walker stumbled before crashing to the floor, successfully being trapped inside the hangar deck as the blast doors firmly closed.

She sprinted toward the wreckage, her eyes and sense searching for the boy, but with a start she realized he must have been flung to the other side from the momentum of the crash. Soberly, she laid a hand on the cool metal of the durasteel surface as she felt his presence growing distant already. 

Her eyes then flickered over to the AT-DP and decided that the troopers could cut whomever had been collaborating with the other cadet out themselves. 

Lania snapped around stalking toward the group that stood a cautious distance away. She called out, “Who is in charge here?”

An older man with sunken eyes rushed forward. He looked a mixture of confused and angry as he interrogated, “Forgive me but we weren't expecting the Inquisitor until sometime  _ tomorrow  _ and you look nothing like him. So who are you and what is your business here? You are trespassing on Imperial–”

“I am the Grand Inquisitor's apprentice. He sent me here before he arrived — and you should be thankful he did, considering the state of things that were.” 

The man paled slightly, adjusting his collar. “I can assure you these unprecedented events have never occurred before in our fine Academy on Lothal.” He paused, continuing on in a more respectable tone. “I am Commandant Aresko, whatever you need I'm sure we can supply.”

Lania thought for a second. By now stormtroopers had removed the cadets inside the AT-DP and were taking them to a holding unit, she would contact the Inquisitor to see how he wished her to proceed. Not necessarily able to think of anything she instead said in clipped words, “I request a room for the night. Inform me if any patrols report seeing the cadet that escaped, the one with the red marked helmet.”

“Yes, of course.”

Minutes later, a stormtrooper escorted Lania to a room.

* * *

She pulled out the holoprojector and recorded a transmission.

“There was an incident in the hangar deck at the Academy. First reports are that three cadets commandeered an AT-DP while another aided from the ground; motive is unknown. The cadets that were in the AT-DP are in holding but the fourth escaped. Master...I felt something strange about this one. He was strong with the Force. I think we've seen him before. 

I've asked the Commandant to ask patrols to be on alert. How should I proceed?”

Minutes later, she received a transmission from the Inquisitor. The projector was small thus only showed a bust of his head yet his anger was clear.

“Did you not think that this cadet could've been the Padawan we encountered at the Spire?” His words were scathing, his tone furious. “Your mission on Lothal was to search for the rebels, and this could have very well been one of their insurgencies. If you thought that the cadet was strong in the Force why did you not send extra troops after him? Your inaction may have set us back once again.” There was a dramatic pause. “As to what to do with the other cadets, I'll interrogate them when I arrive.”

The holo cut out and Lania was left in the darkness of her room, a bile twisting up her insides. She could never do anything right. It was always  _ her  _ fault. She thought about sending out patrols but knew it was useless, the rebels likely have already fled. She should have done that  _ immediately _ . 

It goes to show how much she has to learn as an Apprentice.

* * *

The Inquisitor had arrived at the Imperial Academy and joining him in the office was Agent Kallus, Commandant Aresko and the Apprentice.

“This is a black mark, Commandant.” The Inquisitor said. “I have interrogated the other two cadets and it is clear that their insurrection was going on for a lengthy period right under your nose. For the third accomplice,” He turned and held the datapad out for everyone to see. Lania's jaw set seeing the familiar face . “this is the Padawan I encountered on Stygeon Prime.”

“That is Morgan,” The Commandant stated.

“You were obviously deceived.” The Inquisitor said dryly. “I want a report on his activities in his duration at the Academy and also find out when he first appeared. I want to know what his purpose was here. Commandant,” The man looked sharply over to the Inquisitor. “You will head the investigation.” The Inquisitor's icy gaze lingered on the Commandant and he spoke softly, “Do not disappoint.”

The Commandant shook his head vigorously. “No sir, I will turn the Academy inside out.”

The Pau’an smiled thinly. “I in the meantime, will continue my pursuit of the Jedi and his band of rebel friends.”




“We can't leave them there!” Ezra exclaimed. He vaulted himself over the side of the landspeeder as it slowed. Hera and Kanan who were waiting on the Ghost's lowered ramp saw the turmoil etched across the faces of their crew and shared a glance, both slightly shrugging.

Sabine jumped out of the landspeeder removing her helmet to reveal her sympathetic yet annoyed face for having to drone on to Ezra the same reason why they couldn't go back and save his friends. “It's impossible! Listen there was that same person we saw back on Stygeon and a whole lot of bucket heads–”

“Wait, an Inquisitor was there?” Kanan cut in, a troubled look crossing his face.

Zeb nodded, his mouth curved into a scowl. “Yup.”

There was a moment of quiet where everyone was thinking. Kanan knew there was a risk in going back, yet he knew that Ezra would be adamant about not leaving those kids behind. 

Ezra seemingly read Kanan’s thoughts as he said, “We  _ have  _ to help them.”

Hera stepped forward and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder. Having done some thinking herself she sadly knew what decision had to be made. Even it was the hard one. “Hey,” She started softly, a smile on her face. “you did good, okay? Kanan and I were able to stop the shipment of kyber crystals. I know that these kids probably mean a lot to you, but it's too dangerous to go back.” Ezra clenched his jaw at her words but remained silent. “I'm sure they'll be fine.”

Kanan shifted uncomfortably at her words. He knew that with an Inquisitor around it could be the complete opposite. 

A sobriety settled over the crew of the Ghost and no one spoke. It wasn't until Sabine slapped Ezra on the shoulder, startling him from moping over the decision, that life seemed to breath back into the air.  She smiled. “Let's go before we're getting shot at.”

“Agreed.” Zeb grumbled, walking up into the ship. 

Ezra remained, gazing into the distance toward the Capital City. Kanan and Hera shared a look and she nodded at him before disappearing up the ramp. 

“How are you?” Kanan asked, folding his arms against his chest as he did.

The Padawan pressed his lips together. “I — I wish I could have got them out. I mean if I was stronger I could have maybe done  more but the Inquisitor cut down the walker and they were trapped inside.”

“There will be times when you can't save people, and you will wish you were stronger or had done something different. There were many times when I couldn't save people, and afterward it hurt like you're hurting now.”

Ezra looked up to Kanan with curious eyes. “How...Did it get better?”

Kanan rested hand on his chin as he thought. “Grief from losing someone or not being to save another is natural so you will experience it more than once in your life. Just don't let it overcome you or risk going down the wrong path. Always trust in the force, and never give into your hatred.”

Ezra nodded thoughtfully and Kanan felt happy seeing his Padawan was taking the lesson to heart. He saw Zeb wave to them, a questioning look on his face, and Kanan gave the Lasat a thumbs-up.

“Come on, time to go.” Kanan said, walking toward the Ghost.

Ezra went to follow, yet he paused to glance one last time in the direction of Capital City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you chezekake for bookmarking!!


	9. Chapter 9

“Bridger was assigned to a work detail at the Imperial Complex. Recordings show he first entered Agent Kallus’ office then Cadet Leonis stopped him. The next day, both Bridger and Leonis entered the corridor. They worked together to steal what Agent Kallus discovered was a decoder.” The Commandant ended his report.

The Inquisitor nodded slightly, unimpressed. “Another act of rebellion that will inevitably be squashed.”

* * *

It was Empire Day, a celebration of the end of the Clone Wars. Lania knew very little about the war. The version she'd been told painted the Emperor as the savior and the Jedi as traitors; thus the clones turned against the Jedi and any and all force-wielders were hunted down. 

The Imperials had decided that this year's Empire Day would be a good choice to reveal their newest TIE model. Her eyes flickered to the stage which the TIE rested on, a few meters from her. She and the Inquisitor were tasked as security, an extra measure due to the recent flare ups in rebel activity. The Inquisitor himself thought a public event like this would certainly catch the rebels eye.

Boisterous calls suddenly erupted from the people and simultaneously colors lit up the sky. Fireworks caught her attention. She had never seen them before and she found herself fascinated by the array of colors and differentiation of shapes that burst into life with every second. A strange, light feeling filled her; like she was floating. As she stood enthralled by the display of fireworks a darkness crept into her mind and an acidic voice commanded:

_“We did not come here to gawk at the sky. Keep your eyes to the crowd.”_

In an instant the foreign emotion was gone and a sourness replaced it. She nodded dutifully, ripping her gaze downward and skipping it over the faces of people clumped together. 

A cold alertness washed over her and Lania paused mid-step. Something was wrong. Her head turned both ways before landing on her Master across the clearing whose hand was on his lightsaber. Yet before either of them could investigate what was happening a thunderous boom attacked her eardrums and the earth shook, throwing her forward. 

In a daze she regained her balance. Her uncertain eyes looked up to the faces of the crowd as they rushed away, their mouths opened wide in silent screams. Her ears were ringing, all she could hear was a high-pitched drone that reverberated throughout her skull. A violent heat warmed her cheeks and she looked up in surprise to see fire. Lania stumbled away from the flames.

An unfocused face swam in her vision it’s features the epitome of rage. The woman was spitting out words, making angry gestures, yet Lania stared dumbly for she wasn't comprehending anything. It was as if her brain stopped working. It was just before the woman stormed off that Lania realized it was Minister Tua. 

She drifted around in the chaos, the ringing in her ears quieting to a dull pulsation. Then without warning she was backhanded. Her body jerked to the side as her head absorbed the force of the powerful blow dealt by the Inquisitor. Little pin-pricks of pain danced across her cheek where she'd been struck. 

“Apprentice. I do not have time to deal with this.” 

Whether it was the hit or the familiarity of her Master calling her Apprentice, Lania slipped back into reality. She met his cold stare, bowing her head in shame.

“I am sorry, Master.” Her brows scrunched, thinking hard yet not able to recall what was going on. “What happened?”

The Inquisitor scowled deeply. “It was like I said the rebels sabotaged the event with an explosion. Perhaps if you were doing your duty instead of daydreaming this wouldn't have happened.” Lania cast her eyes downward in shame as the Inquisitor turned to look toward the streets of Capital City. “Take a stimulant. You don't have time to see a medical droid.”

She cleared her throat. “Where are we going?” 

“To catch a Jedi.”

* * *

Lania had been ordered to stay with Agent Kallus and was with him when they got a report of a stolen transport. 

It took the Agent moments to deduce what was occurring and he radioed to the patrol blocking the main road that served as an entry and exit to the city. “Commandant Aresko. An Imperial Troop Transport has been reported stolen from the Lower City. I'm on my way, but do _not_ let it pass.”

She looked up from where she sat, her elbows resting heavily on her knees, to the Agent urging the driver to go faster. They swung around a corner and the buzzing in Lania's head grew to almost unbearable. She winced, trying to inconspicuously relax herself. She despised looking weak before the troopers and Agent Kallus. The stim had provided her with energy, yet it failed to remove the pounding in her head and the nausea that swam within her stomach. To try and lessen the pain and focus her mind, Lania injected another of the three stims she received from the medical droid into her neck. 

She inhaled sharply. The effects from the stim were immediate.

Agent Kallus spoke through the com, “This is Agent Kallus, ISB-021, calling the Inquisitor. The rebels are through the main gate and are heading south.” Lania didn't hear the reply yet she guessed it meant that her Master was on his way. 

Their transport continued at a steady speed of full-throttle as it zoomed down the streets and finally arrived on the main road. Lania glanced out the viewport to see them bypass the blockade the rebels had managed to push through, and beyond that was the stolen transport. 

“Get me closer.” Kallus growled.

The engine hummed with exertion as the driver pushed the transport to its limits. Abruptly the vehicle violently shook as their transport collided with the one they were pursuing. She flung a hand out to steady herself on the wall and watched as Kallus wasted no time walking over to the exit and pulled himself on top of the roof. She clenched her teeth, knowing she should assist but finding it hard to move. Her feet felt like they were being held down by weights, a foreign panic seized her chest and a heavy perspiration coated her skin likely from taking two stims in such a short time.

“The rebels are escaping!” The driver called out.

Lania inhaled deeply and forced herself to stand. With lead-like steps she made her way over to the door and grabbed to the roof, heaving her weak body on top. 

Without the barrier of the vehicle the wind made it harder to breathe and see. Lania took a moment to gather her bearings, relying on her power as she stood with her feet planted firmly on top of the racing vehicle so as to not let herself go flying off. When her vision focused she squinted toward the commandeered transport.

A ship was hovering above it. Agent Kallus was hanging from the vehicle by one hand and Lania lifted him then softened his fall as she dropped him to the road. With Kallus out of the way, Lania put her attention back to the escaping rebels. She crouched low, gripping her lightsaber firmly; hopefully tight enough that the shake in her hand would be nonexistent. 

When she caught sight of the Jedi she sprung.

Lania flew, covering the distance between the two transports rapidly. As she landed a wave of black spots flooded her vision and she ignited her blade and put up a guard. She was forced back as the Jedi attacked, his yell for his friends to get aboard the ship reached her ears. Nausea swam in her stomach as she spun to narrowly avoid a lunge. Her breaths came in short intervals. The state of herself had forced her to be on constant defense. 

Tiredly, she parried. 

The Jedi threw a punch at her, she narrowly avoided it stepping to the side and retaliated with the sweep of her lightsaber. Her attack was countered by the Jedi snapping his blade down from above with considerable force causing her to lose her grip on her saber. It clattered off the edge of the transport. Lania stilled in surprise, her eyes flicking up to the man before her. They held each other's gaze, her stony expression alighted with the blue of his blade as he directed it toward her. 

What a wonderful way to die, Lania thought sarcastically. Beaten by the enemy she aimed to destroy. 

“Kanan we need to go!” A voice shouted from the ship's ramp. Lania glanced upward to see the armor of the Mandalorian girl who was with them at the Spire. 

Recalling the Spire aroused a wave of old memories, many unpleasant, yet the one she focused on was when the Jedi's force-signature had become familiar. She hadn't been paying attention but it hadn't changed. For some odd reason, there was a connection she wasn't seeing. Her head cocked in confused just as the Jedi withdrew his lightsaber and force-pushed her off the transport.

The heavy weight of the Force collided with her chest and the air left it. As Lania was thrown off the transport her limbs flailed wildly, trying to grasp something — anything, before her body hit the asphalt. Yet with a solid _thud,_ she hit the ground rolling. She heaved in a breath coughing it back out. She felt the fiery agony encasing her from the way her bones ached to the way blood dripped out of an open wound, to the mental pain where she hated herself for failing _again_. The fleeting thought that she still had another stim came to mind and with shaky hands she tried to pop open the button to a pocket.

Although just as her hand grasped it she passed out.

* * *

A steady beep penetrated her conciseness. 

The first thing Lania saw when she cracked open her eyes was the starkness of the ceiling: a pristine white that reminded her of an endless void.

“You are awake.” A robotic voice stated. Her brown eyes darted over to the sound and saw a medical droid hovering toward her. She grimaced, trying to push herself up. “Please do not do that–”

“What happened?” Lania cut the droid off, forcing her tired voice as harsh as it would go. 

“You are suffering from a moderate concussion and second degree burnings on your arms and back.” 

“Where am I?”

“The infirmary at the Imperial Complex.”

Lania was almost too nervous to ask her next question. “Has anyone been in to see me?”

The droid fell into an agonizing silence. It answered, “No.”

She released her breath, the relief relaxing her enough to allow her to drift into a semblance of sleep.

* * *

The Inquisitor came for Lania in the next two days. She had been alerted of his arrival and stood at the bottom of the bed waiting to be reprimanded.

The Pau’an entered the room silently, his eyes passing fleetingly over his Apprentice. In his hands he held her lightsaber, the one she carelessly allowed to be knocked from her hands. He slowly set it down on the bed and said softly, “I see they pampered to your every need.” 

Lania remained silent, her eyes locked straight, readying for what was to come.

In a painful movement, the Inquisitor snapped his hand out to sink his fingers into her hair grasping a fistful and yanking her upward. Sharp pricks of pain fired across her scalp and Lania sunk her teeth into her lip to keep herself silent as she almost groaned in pain. 

Close to an ear, the Inquisitor growled vehemently, “I heard you lost. I am sure I didn't teach you to fail _that_ miserably.” He slid his hand to the nape of her neck and pushed her to the floor. Lania skidded to the cold tile plated ground, her nails curling deep into the soft flesh of her palm. “You are dispensable.” He continued, marching in a tight circle around her crumpled form. “I will only train you as long as I see results, yet from what has been reported your performance beg to differ. You have one more chance, then that's it.” He then turned sharply and stalked out of the room.

With her Master's presence gone it felt like she could breathe again. Lania exhaled, forcing all the air out of her chest. She stared at the white floor and became aware of her vision blurring. 

Vaguely she examined her hands, not necessarily feeling like she was _here._ The moment felt surreal like she wasn't in her own body, like her mind was somewhere else. Stiffly she stood, then left the room.

* * *

Lania had climbed onto a balcony’s handrail. At night the blinking of hundreds of lights from housing or vehicles were easily seen, and at the elevation she was at the breeze which kissed her cheeks carried no noise with it.

Looking down Lania found the drop to death better than what would become of her if she continued on her path. Currently she was ruled by the iron grip of fear. The fear that if she failed or didn't live up to expectations she would get taken back to that place. She would never allow that to happen. 

She would rather die.

“Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?”

She twitched. Without turning Lania recognized who was behind her: Agent Kallus. Flatly, she responded, “Nothing.”

There was silence and she hoped Kallus would leave when instead he said stiffly, “Thank you for saving my life earlier.”

She couldn't help releasing a bitter chuckle as she was reminded what she was about to do seconds before he arrived. “I wonder if it was worth it for you'll die anyways.”

Kallus scoffed in return. “If I may, how old are you?”

Lania was taken aback by the strange topic. His ego was likely bruised from having to be saved by a mere child. If his goal to seek out her age and gain a sense of superiority over her by trying to prove being older equals more experience, she would easily prove him wrong.

Thinking back to Kallus', a forgotten memory resurfaced. It was of her last birthday. Tey had cut the top off a jogan fruit and stuck a candle inside. He had tried that year to barter with the smugglers and surprise her with her first cake yet he'd been unsuccessful. Lania clenched her jaw, trying to stuff the memory back into whatever dark corner of her mind it resurfaced from. Simultaneously she thought of the answer for Kallus.

She answered, “Fourteen.” 

The silence came over them again and this time she found herself lost in the cacophony of old memories that filled her mind. In a rush she jumped to the floor and brushed past the Agent, hurrying to a secluded place.

* * *

Having a mental breakdown was familiar. Along her journey with the Inquisitor she'd had many. They were frequent when she was still grasping that she was working with the people who killed Tey; less as the Inquisitor molded her into his Apprentice and ruled by dominance and instilling terror; almost nonexistent when she took the memories of her past and locked them into a box somewhere in the far reaches of her mind.

That box had been opened — somehow, it's lid was ripped off and everything that she'd suppressed was coming back. 

Lania had vacated the Imperial Complex and was now in an alleyway, crouched against a dumpster. Vivid memories of Tey and her flying across the sands on Jakku were painted in her mind and as much as she hated it, tears streamed from her eyes. There was a hollow ache inside the cavity which was her chest.

She couldn't help missing Tey. 

The cracks in her exterior were too difficult to patch up at the moment so Lania inhaled a shaky breath and sat in the deserted alleyway, trying to regain her composure and to lock up her memories once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Lania arrived back at the Imperial Complex the next day after spending the night in the alley. She made a beeline for her temporary quarters and took a shower. When she got out she was surprised to find her Master sitting on the bed. He scrutinized her. His yellow gaze bored into her own and Lania stilled, fear caging a breath in her throat. She felt him successfully breaking the barriers of her mind as he delved into her conciseness to search for the reason why she'd disappeared last night. It was only a matter of time before he saw she was thinking of Tey again.

Lania waited with bated breath for him to do something. Unexpectedly, the Inquisitor pushed off the bed and said curtly, “I am leaving Lothal tonight. I have business to attend to in another star system.”

Toneless, Lania inquired, “Am I going with you?”

“No.” He replied flatly. “You're to stay here and have the droids nurse your wounds. Meanwhile I will be doing my job.” The Inquisitor ran his eyes over his Apprentice once more, his gaze holding suspicion and a lingering contempt, then he left. 

Lania stood rigid. Her body was frozen in the same position as it had been when her Master had been in the room. 

She was afraid. Afraid of her Master's tone and what it could mean; yet she was unaware that her Master had already come to a decision about what to do with his bungling Apprentice.

* * *

The Inquisitor had been wrapping up a mission for the Emperor when he received a transmission from Agent Kallus relaying a summary of his recent encounter with the rebels. The Inquisitor was irate. Agent Kallus was proving to be more incompetent than he originally thought. He was too focused on capturing all the rebels when he should be committing his forces to only finding the Jedi.

As he headed back to Lothal he was notified that Grand Moff Tarkin would be arriving. The Inquisitor alerted his Apprentice of this and he landed on Lothal days later.

* * *

The Inquisitor, Apprentice, Agent Kallus, and Minister Tua were awaiting amongst the throng of stormtroopers for the Grand Moff’s arrival in the hangar bay of the Imperial Complex. 

Lania stood behind her Master and watched as an older man descended from a shuttle with a two trooper escort. His hands were delicately folded behind his back, his blue eyes cast a disinterested look around before bypassing his escort to meet with the Minister. 

Minister Tua spoke, her flattery failing due to the nerves that seeped into her words. “Ah — Grand Moff Tarkin. I am honored by your visit to Lothal.”

The Moff rolled his eyes. “My visit is hardly an honor, Minister.” He swept by the Minister without another look.

“I admit I was surprised to learn you were coming.”

“And I, too, have been surprised by what's been happening on your little backwater world.”

Tua attempted a chuckle. “If you are referring to the insurgents…”

The Moff spoke louder over Tua's waning voice, “In the absence of Governor Pryce, you have had a single, simple objective, Minister, to protect the Empire's industrial interests here. Interests which are _vital_ to our expansion throughout the Outer Rim. But instead of protecting those interests, you have allowed a cell of insurgents to flourish right under your nose. Am I correct?”

Tua was at a loss of words. Lania shifted on her feet, looking away from the Moff. The man was a typical Imperial: outing the weak. She dragged her eyes back to the scene with a newfound dislike toward Grand Moff Tarkin. 

The Moff had just finished with Agent Kallus and Minister Tua piped up, “It's said their leader is a Jedi.”

The Moff absorbed this information for a moment before exhaling loudly, he spoke exasperatedly. “Yes — let us not forget the sudden appearance of a Jedi, as if leaping from the pages of ancient history.” His gaze slid over to the Inquisitor. “A shame we don't have someone who specializes in dealing with them.” The Inquisitor bristled at the comment yet remained silent. 

The Moff continued, “Years ago I actually knew the Jedi, before they _all_ _died._ So you see this criminal cannot be what he claims to be, and I shall prove it.”

* * *

They left the hangar and moved toward an office. Minister Tua and Agent Kallus entered yet the Moff blocked the Inquisitor and the Apprentice from following. 

“I'm going to call two men up, their performance has been severely lacking and I want them executed as an example.” The Moff's gaze flickered between the pair before him. “I don't care who does it.” He turned and entered the room.

The Apprentice’s hand drifted to rest on her lightsaber and she looked up questioningly at her Master. He looked at her impassively. His blank expression not relaying who was going to complete the task. She was about to voice the question when he followed after Tarkin. She pressed her lips together, feeling the detachment in their relationship ever prominent, and decided to let her Master deal with the situation.

Lania met Agent Kallus’ cool gaze when she entered the room. She unwillingly flashbacked to _that_ night. She wondered if he'd put the pieces together, if he knew the reason why she was up on that balcony. Strangely — yet thankfully, he hadn't said anything. Her Master had been wondering where she was and if Kallus talked then it wouldn't be the case. 

She sharply turned her head away, not wishing to relive it anymore, and stood beside her Master behind the desk. 

Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint arrived and Grand Moff Tarkin began criticizing them on their performance concerning the rebels. During his conversation, the Inquisitor had walked over to stand between the seated pair. 

The Moff was saying, “There are whispers of this alleged Jedi in the streets. In time such whispers might spark belief in something other than the strength and security of the Empire.” Tarkin's eyes flicked up and the Inquisitor reached to unclip his weapon from his belt. “And that gentlemen, is something I cannot have.”

The Inquisitor ignited his blade, with both sides extending the length reached beyond the Commandant’s and the Taskmaster’s heads. In a smooth motion he brought his weapon forward, decapitating both of them, immediately cauterizing the lethal wounds. 

Agent Kallus and Minister Tua assumed looks of both horror and alarm. The Apprentice, used to disturbing events like this, was unperturbed. 

Grand Moff Tarkin faced the three behind his desk with gravitas. “Make no mistake. From now on, failure will have consequences.”

* * *

Agent Kallus reported rebel activity near the Imperial Communications Tower yet there were orders to not move on credible information. Again, Lania questioned the Moff.

* * *

It was now night and the rebels had made their move, unknowingly, they were cornered. As Lania rode toward the Communications Tower in a transport she began to see the strategy in the Moff's plan. They would overwhelm the rebels with their forces, surround them and cut them off. 

The transport pulled to a stop and the doors slid open, she was the first out. Among the swarm of white clustering the entrance to the tower she spotted Kallus conversing with the Jedi known as Kanan. Lania pushed her way to the front, placing her saber in her hands. 

Kanan met eyes with her and his gaze darkened. He flipped his lightsaber around and disabled the locking mechanism. “It's you again. Where's your Master?”

Lania remained silent yet raised her lightsaber horizontally, readying for an attack. In response, he fell into his own form and drew his lightsaber into a defensive position. 

She attacked first by lunging. He sidestepped and retaliated. Their blades locked and Kanan grimaced. He quipped, “You’re not much of a talker,” Lania rolled her eyes mentally and kicked at his knees, sending the man off-balance. She swept for his neck aiming to kill yet her attack was blocked and an elbow collided with her chest. Lania reeled back coughing, a hand clutching her chest. When she gathered her bearings she looked up to see the Jedi poised to defend another attack.

Lania’s hand wrapped tighter around the hilt to her saber, her eyes glowering at Kanan. She wanted to kill him. Him and his Apprentice. They had escaped so many times and each time she was blamed for it. It wasn’t fair. 

Rage bubbling within, she unleashed an onslaught of attacks that gave the Jedi the only option but to defend himself. Lania had cornered Kanan against a wall when a patrol transport flew low and the Inquisitor stepped out.

Immediately Lania broke away from the Jedi, retreating to her Master's side. He addressed her dismissively, “You have done enough, Apprentice.”

Lania almost scoffed. “But I–“  
  
The Inquisitor’s sharp gaze flashed in her direction. “Did I hear something?” She shook her head mutely, negating his question. 

The Inquisitor then turned his attention to the Jedi. “What did you hope to gain by coming here?”

“You're clever,” Kanan retorted before swinging his lightsaber and going on the offensive. “figure it out.”

“There's someone who wants to meet you. If you surrender now, he _might_ let your friends live.” They paused in the fight and Kanan seemed to be considering it yet a beeping suddenly disturbed the air. Lania's eyes darted to a comlink strapped to the Jedi's belt and confusion hit her — then surprise as an explosion rocked the sky. 

A shuttle had entered the Lothal atmosphere and joined the battle. 

The Inquisitor's face twisted up in a fit of rage and both him and his opponent re-ignited their lightsabers. When they clashed it was clear the Inquisitor had the upper hand, he pushed the Jedi back into a wall and relieved him of his weapon, then lifted him up with the Force. 

Kanan struggled to reach his comlink under the force of being pushed into the wall. “Spectre-2 get out of here!”

_“Not an option Kanan!”_

Before the Jedi could say another word Lania used the Force to grab the comlink out of his hands and turned it off. Her narrowed eyes scrutinized the Jedi, watching as he hung his head seemingly in defeat yet when the shuttle flew away life breathed back into him. 

The Inquisitor released his hold and let Kanan fall to his knees. Kanan looked up at his captor and said smartly, “Looks like I have time to meet your friend after all.”

* * *

It had been two days since the Jedi's capture. He was relocated to the Grand Moff's Star Destroyer, named the  _ Sovereign,  _ after the skirmish on Lothal. During these days the Jedi had been subjected to a mental probe by one of Agent Kallus' interrogator droids, which proved unsuccessful. Now, the Inquisitor had been ordered to handle the interrogation and break the Jedi.

Master and Apprentice walked down the corridor to the cell containing the Jedi. Her Master entered first, looking back at her expectantly when she hesitated in the doorway. Despite it being the Jedi she was reluctant to witness torture. She knew it would be brutal. It would stir up unpleasant memories. Even now she could feel the ache of the scars and nausea from whenever she reminisced over the past creeping in. With a deep breath she tried to calm herself for she knew she had to go in there. 

With slow steps, she forced herself into the cell. 

The Jedi was strapped up in metal cuffs, his tired head lolled forward yet he somehow summoned enough energy to hold an indignant look in his eyes. The Inquisitor waved a hand, summoning the tools to life with the Force. He prepared to electrocute while he asked, “Where are your rebel friends?” Kanan was mute and the Inquisitor sent a jolt through the Jedi. 

Electricity flashed as the currents ravaged along the Jedi's body causing him to groan in pain. She grimaced yet didn’t look away. Kanan’s cries echoed in her ears and she dug her nails into her palms. She kept repeating over and over in her mind:  _ Kill the Jedi kill the Jedi _ ; in an effort to remind herself that that man held no importance to her and deserved to die.

The Inquisitor continued shocking him until he screamed. The sound was unnerving. It was as if someone had a hammer and a nail and was slowly banging it into her forehead but she was tied down and had to listen to each metallic  _ tick  _ as they drove the maddening nail deeper into her skull. 

Lania inhaled deeply and stood taller, trying to focus herself. The Inquisitor paused in his torture and asked his question again, when he was met with silence he amplified the voltage and continued to electrify the Jedi. 

Lania massaged her chest. It was becoming harder to breathe. She’d begun to imagine herself on the table. Would that be her when the Inquisitor decides he’s done with her? Would he personally recondition her himself?

A wave of overwhelming panic consumed her and suddenly she felt that she had to get out. She inhaled rapid breaths and eyed the door. Her weak legs attempted to maneuver toward it yet the room began to spiral and she didn’t know what was going on because the smallest of sounds were suddenly thunderous; objects seemed farther away. She must have fallen to the floor because she didn't realize her Master had dragged her to her feet and deposited her in the corridor. 

He growled, “Quiet your mind.” then left her alone as he went back to torture the Jedi.

Before the door slid shut, Lania caught Kanan’s eye. There was a look she couldn't quite place. She averted her gaze in case it was something as pathetic as sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to chezekake for leaving a kudo! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lania couldn't deal with sensing the Jedi in pain and had to move farther away in the ship. The panic within subsided and the world was moving at a normal pace once again.

She received news from a trooper that the _Sovereign_ was plotting a course to Mustafar. She had taken this as that her Master couldn't break the Jedi; from what she'd learned about Mustafar it was worse than Nur, a death sentence to any Jedi.

Lania decided that a nap was in order. She hoped that when she awoke her tired and confused mind would be able to think clearly.

* * *

Lania was glued to the spot rendered immobile. Her only sight was the towering walls of a dirtied alleyway, cords were strung across the two buildings interwoven like spiderwebs. Two shadowed objects obstructed her vision and her body was gently lifted up. Before she could discern what was going on a steady ring disturbed her dream. Lania couldn't tell where it was coming from — then she was ripped from her slumber only to be greeted by the obnoxious blaring of klaxon alarms.

Lania snapped upright and threw herself off her bed, pausing to let the black spots fade from her eyes. Once she was no longer seeing spots, she raced into the hallway to see stormtroopers hurrying down the hall. She grabbed hold of one of them and asked, “What is going on?” 

“The prisoner's escaped!” Her eyes widened slightly as a cold feeling numbed her. The Jedi escaped. Lania maneuvered through the bustling ship and toward the detention level where she discovered the Jedi’s cell was indeed empty. She wandered back into the hallway at a loss and tried to sense the general direction of where the Jedi was. Her eyes closed and she tried to ignore the fear gnawing its way deeper in her mind. It was a demon within that confirmed what she already knew; after this it was certain she was going back to Nur.

As she allowed herself to connect deeper with the Force a distressed presence bonded with her mind. Their consciousnesses intertwined for a moment and Lania witnessed flashes of what the other was seeing: a fight in the reactor room, the Inquisitor was there and the man whose eyes she was looking through was the Jedi. She felt his controlled anger, he suffered a loss yet the grief powered him. 

Lania blinked slowly, her body feeling as if she was awakening from a heavy slumber. When she came to her senses the vision was over and she knew where she had to go, she just hoped that she wasn’t too late. She sprinted through the halls and arrived at the door, her hand slapped on the keypad and she burst into the room, lightsaber activated, to see — the Inquisitor at the mercy of the Jedi. Time began to move by achingly slow each second laced with anticipation. She could throw her weapon and possibly distract the Jedi, yet should she? If her Master fell into the fiery hell that awaited below wouldn’t it be guaranteed she would not be going back to Nur?

Her arm lowered hesitantly and in the distance Lania saw the incline of her Master’s head as he looked in her direction. She froze, her facial features setting into stone. She waited to hear the thunderous rage of his voice booming in her mind commanding her to help him. Surprisingly there was nothing, only a silence that rang in her ears.

Then her Master let go and was engulfed in flames.

She felt the loss through the Force, a great absence that relieved enormous pressure on her mind. Relief hit her. Her knees felt weak and she rested against the wall as she tried to accept the fact that the terrifying man who had suffocated her life by ruling it with a vice-like grip, the man who had made her who she was, was truly dead.

It was frightening although. Her Master had instilled in her that she needed him to survive, that she needed him to teach her how to use her powers properly — how to utilize them to become stronger. She was now without a teacher, and a little voice in the back of her mind asked herself if she was going to be alright; if she could survive alone.

Lania looked up sharply at the sound of the ignition of a lightsaber. The Padawan was cautiously approaching her, his weapon at the ready. 

“Ezra let’s go!” Kanan shouted.

“But–“ The boy faltered, turning back toward his master. An explosion rocked the room and Kanan’s voice grew impatient.

“Now — Ezra!” The Jedi’s eyes met Lania’s and they lingered on her for a moment. “She won’t follow us.” Kanan and Ezra sequentially left the room. Lania took another moment to gather her bearings then she ran off in the direction of the escape pods. She launched a pod safely into space, maneuvering it far enough away to avoid the blast when the _Sovereign_ eventually exploded. Through the viewport Lania was able to see a handful of other pods, it was likely that an Imperial ship would come to survey the wreckage and pick up any survivors. Past the numerous escape pods her eyes saw the starlight glinting off the hull of a ship as it used its sublight thrusters to fly through space. It was the rebels escaping. The space around them blurred as they jumped to hyperspace.

Lania undid the belts binding her to the seat and moved to sit further in the pod. Soon the Empire would arrive. She wondered fleetingly if she would ever be free from their clutches. It would likely never happen, yet now she was safe. She allowed herself to relax, still keeping a loose hold around the grip of her lightsaber despite being alone in a container floating in space.

* * *

It was a few hours before another Star Destroyer came. Lania’s guard went up the moment she sensed an Inquisitor on board. The Eighth Brother collected Lania’s lightsaber and placed her in a detention cell for the trip to wherever they were going. Lania was told nothing.

She glared at the cuffs that encased her wrists. This was not the welcome she expected. Either something else was going on or perhaps the Inquisitor informed another of his plans to return her to Nur.

A few days later later the Eighth Brother and an escort of stormtroopers opened her cell door to lead her outside the ship. Lania paused on the ramp to squint at the bright sun rays that descended from above the circular hangar deck roof; she still had no idea what planet she was on. With each step further into the unknown a tingling sensation grew stronger in the back of her mind. It was the Force warning her of something. Her eyes narrowed and she tried again to get a grasp of her surroundings which had begun to look vaguely familiar. It wasn’t until she saw Agent Kallus that Lania realized with a start that she was back in the Imperial Complex on Lothal. 

She halted, careening her head back to face the man who stood silently in a connecting hallway. His gaze wasn’t focused on her yet something behind her. The tingling in her head sparked up and Lania’s stomach rolled from the abrupt nerves. A stormtrooper gripped her chin and forced her to turn as she simultaneously heard the infamous sound which caused her blood to run cold.

A robotic breathing. “I will take it from here.” Darth Vader was standing before Lania. She’d heard of the wild tales of the monster which was the Emperor’s apprentice but she had never seen the man himself. He stood before her and his very presence was exceedingly more intimidating than her Master’s, Vader instilled a fear distinct to the Inquisitor’s. Distinct in the way that she knew Vader would kill her if he didn’t like what he heard and not send her back to Nur. “Follow me.” Vader stated and began walking down the hall. Without question Lania obeyed, only slowing enough to sneak a glance in the direction of Kallus; finding with annoyance that he was gone, the man likely only stayed to see Darth Vader. Vader led her to a spacious office with a wall of windows overlooking Capital City. “Tell me, how did your Master die?” She recalled her last image of the Inquisitor: his eyes staring hauntingly at her as he released himself into the inferno. 

Lania attempted for her words to sound strong. “He killed himself, I don’t know the specifics.” Vader slowly turned toward Lania.

“And where were you when this happened?” Lania’s mouth drifted open dumbly. She caught her mistake too late and in seconds Vader had her suspended in the air, his Force-choke suffocating her. Her hands clawed at an invisible grip that gradually tightened around her neck. She coughed, spitting out the little air that she held within her lungs.

Vader marched forward. When he spoke his words held a knife edge to them, “I received regular updates on your irregular behavior from your Master, I know that you’re still holding on to a shard of whatever light you have left.”

“No I–“ Lania tried to protest yet the hold around her throat tightened to its utmost and she could not breathe at all. Her legs began to thrash wildly, her nails clawed at her throat as her body begged to inhale a breath of air.

“Do not think you can lie in my presence. I won’t hesitate to snap your neck rather than waste valuable resources on a child who’s loyalty doesn’t belong to the Empire.” Vader’s tone was acidic. The pressure being applied to Lania’s neck was immense and she thought for a horrifying moment he was going to do as he said and snap her neck; yet seconds later the Force-choke was gone and she was on the floor gasping for air. Hot tears coated her eyes. She crawled to Vader’s feet, her body shaking from the fear, trying to hold back her sobs and to catch her breath. 

“Please — please Lord Vader, I pledge my life to the Empire, I will never never betray you or the Emperor.” She clenched her jaw, her head falling hard and hitting the floor beneath as tears spilled from her eyes. She didn’t want to die, now that her Master was gone, now that the threat of Nur was gone. “Please.”

Vader was unnervingly quiet above Lania and she thought for a moment he was about to strike her down. “I will allow you a second chance. You’ll pursue the Jedi in your Master’s absence.” His words caused relief to wash over her. The feeling evaporated when she remembered Vader was still in the room, yet it appeared the conversation was over for he promptly left. Lania collapsed fully onto the floor. A sliver of sun rested on her face, the light drawing her to outside. As she sat up, clouds obscured the ray and she was left in darkness once more.

4 ʙʙʏ

Lania and the Fifth Brother had begrudgingly been assigned partners to each other by Lord Vader. Vader told the Brother to keep an eye on the inexperienced Inquisitor — meaning her. Together they began to hunt the Jedi and after a surge of electricity they arrived at an old Republic medical station.

Lania walked toward the ramp while the Fifth Brother landed the shuttle. Once he was done he moved to stand beside her while they waited for the ramp to lower. She drew her saber and entered the dimly lit hangar bay, her eyes surveying the area. The Brother broke off and entered a hallway, keeping his lightsaber deactivated for stealth.

Lania entered a dark corridor; her gaze attentive and mind trying to reach out beyond the darkness and sense if there was anything there. Her feet slowed to a stop as she felt something. It was faint and moving fast. With determination she began moving in the estimated direction of where she thought the feeling was coming from. She continued in the darkness until she heard the sound of a fight. When she rounded the corner she was able to see two lightsabers — one red, one blue — clashing against another, the blue losing the battle. She ignited her own and decided to join in the fight which was quickly over. The lightsaber wielder who Lania identified as Ezra Bridger was lying unconscious on the floor. She looked up to the Fifth Brother who smirked. 

He said, “Now there’s bait to lure the others in.”

Her focused gaze flickered back down to the boy. “Of course.” Lania wondered who else was with Ezra, if it was his Master, Kanan. She would find out soon enough though because the plan to capture the Padawan’s friends was already set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one is done! I don’t know when part two will be up. I’m thinking the length will be shorter than this. 
> 
> See you at pt 2!


End file.
